Silencio del Alma
by Aliashinigami
Summary: Solo el silencio se escucha, guardando un gran secreto lleno de dolor y sufrimiento....que esconden esos ojos..." Ohayo! aqi les traigo este fic, se me ocurrio en la noche spero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado *w* CAP 6 ARRIBA!
1. Esto es solo el principio

"**Silencio del Alma"**

La noche era perfecta, aquel aire era calido al chocar en sus rostros, sus pasos rápidos se escuchaban en aquella pista de Tenis…una pelota toco el suelo dando final a ese partido que se estaba dando….

-Me ganaste una vez mas Echizen- con voz contenta mostrando una sonrisa

-Mada mada dane Momo-sempai- con su característica media sonrisa

-Eh!!!.. Tu ya veras…- se rió –Oye ya es tarde, vamonos- se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro

-Hn…-

Los dos miraron el reloj, este marcaba las 7:45, fueron por sus pertenencias y salieron de aquella cancha….

Caminaban lentamente, los carros pasaban rápidamente, la gente iba a su objetivo, pasaron por algunas calles transitadas cuando el mas chico se detuvo de golpe…

-Rayos...- se quejo

-Que paso??- volteo a verlo

-Olvide que hoy me tocaba recoger lo que me encargo mi madre en la tienda para la cena- apretó el labio inferior

-Pues vamos-

Tanto Momo como Ryoma se echaron a correr, buscando una tienda cercana…cuando la encontraron, el de ojos miel le paso la lista a su amigo así consiguiendo las cosas pagándolas rápidamente para después irse lo mas rápido que se podía….

-No voy a llegar- se altero el mas joven

-Pues tomemos un atajo, te aseguro que llegaremos a tiempo- sonríe

-Gracias- le corresponde la sonrisa –Me salvaste-

-Para estamos los amigos- le quita la gorra –Sígueme-

-Sempai!! Mi gorra- lo persiguió

-Jajajajaja, come on- le hablo en su idioma natal

-Baka!!!-

Se rieron corriendo lo más que daban sus piernas para llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado…

_**Un año después…**__**.**_

Se movían a toda velocidad alrededor de aquella casa pero en silencio para no tratar de llamar la atención, una mujer le dio indicaciones a sus compañeros que venían atrás de ella, se pusieron a los lados de aquella puerta de madera color café, sacaron sus armas….

-Listo- le indico al de ojos azules, de cabellos negros

-Bien, Aya esta vez los atrapamos- le muestra una sonrisa

-Cierto, Paris- sonríe

Así los dos apuntaron sus mágnum al frente, Paris le dio una patada abriendo la puerta…

-Policía están….eh??- abrió los ojos

-Que significa esto…- sus ojos morados vieron la escena sorprendida, bajo el arma, los otros cuatro que venían con ellos también quedaron impresionados con lo que veían….enfrente de todos había en lo que era la sala, sangre en el suelo y dos cuerpos sin vida….caminaron lentamente, pronto en la parte de la cocina estaban mas policías que entraron por la parte de atrás quienes son su mirada indicaron que estaba otra persona muerta….

-Quiero que revisen todo- comento serio el de ojos azules –Ahora!-

-Hai!!!- gritaron los 8 compañeros, comenzó a examinar la casa de dos pisos

-Que esta pasando Paris...- se acerco la de cabellos rubios

-No lo se…- caminaron hacia la puerta

-Eastwood, Harmonía- se acerco corriendo un compañero

-Que sucede??- comento el joven de cabellos negros

-Encontramos otras tres personas muertas en la segunda planta-

-stk..-

-Que mas??- comento Aya

-Encontramos un sótano entre un ropero-

-Eh…- al mismo tiempo los dos, siguiendo al que les dio la información, llegaron al cuarto, vieron el túnel, entraron con mucho cuidado pues había otras escaleras, bajaron...

-Que es todo esto??- dijo el pelinegro viendo la cama, mas adelante una baño y cadena, pero lo que le puso mas atención fue al cuerpo tirado bocabajo a su lado una sabana con manchas rojizas…

-No lo sabemos- comento el informante –Cuando entramos encontramos el cuerpo de esta persona con una sabana encima, al principio no sabíamos quien era pero al destaparlo y mirarlo bien, este era el líder que buscábamos-

-Como!!!- con sorpresa dijo Aya

-Si…- dio unos pasos hacia los otros policías que examinaban todo

-Imposible- musito Paris

-Aparte…- se agacho, recogió algo y se volvió acercar a los dos jóvenes –Encontramos esto….es hasta ahora nuestra única pista- enseño una gorra blanca con sangre…

-Al parecer alguien nos quiso ahorrar el trabajo de atrapar a los Ares, los mas buscados en todo Nueva York…-

Tanto Aya como Paris miraron todo el cuarto, para después dar la vuelta e investigar lo sucedido….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sus pasos eran lentos como si el mundo no tuviera tiempo, estaban tomados de las manos, el mas alto miraba a su alrededor mientras que el menor veía el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante de todo el planeta….el sol se ocultaba empezando la noche…

-Tengo hambre…- susurro el menor

-Lo se, igual yo…- vieron a lo lejos un puesto de hamburguesas –Vamos?- lo miro

-Si…- se acercaron lentamente…

El señor que preparaba los vio, mas hizo una mueca de alerta al ver que los dos jóvenes tenían una capa que les tapaba la cara haciendo que se vieran sospechosos, la gente que comía en ese lugar murmuraba sobre los chicos sin despegar la vista de ellos…

-Disculpe…- dijo el chico mayor cuando estuvo cerca del puesto –Podría darnos dos hamburguesas con refresco-

-mmm...- no podía ver su rostro –si, esta bien- agarro el pan comenzando a preparar la orden

-Me siento mal- hablo el menor

El señor los escucho poniendo atención mirándolos de reojo

-Tranquilo, dime que te duele- lo tomo de los hombros

-Mi cabeza…mucho…-

-Me lo hubieras dicho cundo pasamos por la farmacia-

-Pero antes no me dolía....solo ya no quiero pensar- susurro

-Entiendo- lo abrazo sintiendo el temblor

-Hey chicos, ya están- el mayor le entrego la orden aun mirándolos con curiosidad

-Gracias- comento el chico mayor –Cuanto seria?

-Son $97.50-

-Bien…- busco en su pantalón hasta alcanzar el dinero –Tenga, quédese con el cambio- le entrego un billete de a 100, yendo a los asientos mientras que el señor se quedo con la incógnita…….las personas los miraban con cierto asco, mas callaban…Comenzaron a comer ignorando a los de su alrededor, pronto 4 chavos de entre los 16 y 17 años llegaron pidiendo una orden…se reían sin parar, pues andaban un poco tomados…

-Hey miren..-señalo uno de ellos –Esos tipos si son raros- viendo que los dos jóvenes estaban tomados de las manos

-No hay duda-

-Vamos a molestarlos un poquito- los demás asintieron

-Yo me quedo aquí- dijo el último de la banda

Los otros tres se acercaron, mientras que los otros acabaron de comer, tomando las bebidas….

-Hola- saludo el de cabellos negros –Saben que están molestando a las personas con esa ropa- se burlo

-Si –dijo el otro –Al parecer son molestos -

-Agh...- se quejo el de cabellos pintado de un color rojos -se ven terribles que poco sus padres no les dan mejor educación- se rieron los tres

Los dos jóvenes los ignoraron pues se levantaron comenzando a caminar, sin separar sus manos en ningún momento, eso molesto a los otros por lo que los siguieron…

-Vaya, huyendo como cobardes- mas no obtuvo respuesta eso lo enfureció, hizo señas a sus amigos…el de ojos grises, tomo al menor junto con el castaño de ojos verdes

-Suéltame- grito dando patadas el más chico

-Tranquilo, no te dañaremos no es así Andrés- vio al castaño

-Cierto, Gabriel-

-Déjenlo empaz- se acerco pero fue tapado por el pelinegro

-Oye cálmate, no pasara nada- saco una navaja moviéndola cortando lo que tapaba su rostro –Solo déjanos jugar un rato- se rió al igual que los otros

El chico miro a su alrededor como pidiendo ayuda, mas la gente lo ignoraba o pasaba de largo…

"_Nadie los buscara, nadie los encontrara…los abandonaron como a un perro…"_

-Basta- se tapo los oídos

-Eh…- miro el pelinegro su extraña forma de actuar –Oye, tranquilo solo…-

-Porque…porque no nos dejan empaz- se hizo para atrás

-Hey fue solo un juego- trato de calmarlo, los otros dos amigos soltaron al mas chico

-Los odio…los odio…- musito con coraje mirándolos con sus ojos violetas, asustando a los tres jóvenes, jamás habían visto a una persona quienes tenían los ojos muertos

-Momo!!- grito el menor alterado corriendo a su lado –No hay nadie- le toco de la mano

-Suéltame!!!- empujo al menor, se acerco con sus manos encerradas en un puño

-Calma amigo o sino- apunto con su navaja

-Que harás?, dañarme con eso, matarme, no te encanto lo que nos hiciste-

-De que hablas- dijo en de ojos verdes confundido retrocediendo

-No les gusto- con voz llena de tanto odio

-Ya no!!!- lo abrazo por la espalda el menor –Todo paso, estamos lejos, estoy aquí asi como tu me lo dijiste…-

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Ryoma….-musito empezando a reaccionar

-Olvídalo me haces daño- comento con voz triste, sintió de pronto calor

-Estas sangrando chico- apunto al suelo asustado el de ojos grises al igual que los otros

-Eh…- vio el suelo, mirando el color carmín que se empezaba hacer un charco grande, se separo abruptamente de Momo, comenzó a temblar para después ver todo negro y caer al suelo

-RYOMA!!- se acerco alterado, tomándolo en sus brazos –Ayuda- con voz desesperada- Por favor- musito

**Este amor me esta matando lentamente**

**Esta alma pierde las fuerzas**

**Ya no aguanta el dolor**

En ese momento las personas se acercaron al escuchar semejante ruido, los tres chavos no lo dudaron llamaron a la ambulancia...

**Aire muéstrame ese camino**

**Dime porque lloras en silencio**

**Esas nubes tapan tu rostro**

**Tu corazón esta tan oscuro**

-Lo siento fue mi culpa- susurro quitando lo que tapaba su rostro para acariciar sus cabellos verdoso...-Ya no más…- cerro los ojos derramando lagrimas silenciosas empezando a toser

**Mi mejor amigo**

**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

**Hasta el final**

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

**No lo olvides amor**

**Porque al final ellos se callaron**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Dolores

**Ohayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Lamento la tardanza gomen!!! TT-TT pro tuve un problema ps me

qede estancada jajajaja xD

Mis agradecimientos a Akane Kinomoto, Musaga KoUsagi

jejeje en verdad espero qe este cap lo haya mejorado jejeje :DD

les dejo la continuacion, nos vemos

Sin pensamientos

"Pensamientos presente"

"_Recuerdos pasados"_

**Flash back**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor  
**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"**Silencio del Alma"**

_CAP 2 _

"_Sus ojos miraban la escena horrorizado, deseando quedarse ciego, aquel grito desgarrador fue callando poco a poco, no quería __escuchar, no quería ver mas pero lo obligaban, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras su única felicidad se destruía en mil pedazos…"_

Despertó agitado, se levanto como pudo busco con su mirada desesperado, sin tomar en cuenta el lugar donde estaba, pero al sentir que su mano no estaba sola, sonrío, volteo a su lado….ahí lo vio, aquella persona que por tanto tiempo lo ayudo….

-Momo….- susurro, sintiendo una alegría inmensa

-Al parecer ya despertaste chico- eso asusto al menor haciendo que mirara al frente, vio aquel doctor que sonreía amablemente, mas sin embargo para el ojimiel aquella sonrisa era la de un payaso que se burlaba de lo que miraban sus ojos….-Estuviste inconsciente un día- se acerco –Tu amigo no se separo de ti en ningún momento- se sentó al otro lado de la cama

-Donde estoy??- con voz baja

-En el hospital-

-mmm....- cerro los ojos

"_-Este es tu castigo, no te parece correcto Mi Ryoma…-"_

El doctor miro el comportamiento del menor, que parecía vivir en ese momento una pesadilla, no sabia que decirle era como si su voz muriera en ese momento…

-En un momento vendré a checarte, es mejor que descanses….- casi tartamudea al hablar, se levanto retirándose pero antes de abrir la puerta vio al chico que al parecer ni escucho su voz, todo lo que hubo fue un eterno silencio, un silencio que era la vida en solo cuestión de minutos….el medico salio caminando pensativo, pero pronto sus pasos se detuvieron viendo a la persona que lo estaba esperando desde que llego a aquel hospital…

-Son ellos- dijo el hombre que miraba el techo con aquella voz fría

-Si, son los de la foto que me enseño- hablo serio

-mmm.....- lo volteo a ver –Como se encuentran??-

-Mal...abusaron del menor y de su amigo no he podido revisarlo ya que no se ha dejado desde que llego, al parecer van a necesitar a un psiquiatra los dos, porque lo que les paso los dejo muy marcados, también tengo que hablar con sus padres- miro a un lado

Un silencio invadió el pasillo, el ambiente era tenso, sus miradas estaban perdidas, los enfermeros pasaban pero no los tomaban encuentra…

-Entiendo…los veré después, por ahora tendré que avisar a los familiares….- se dio la vuelta

-Aunque hay algo más- comento el doctor

-Que mas hay??- sus ojo cafés miraron al medico

-Las heridas que tiene el menor fueron tratadas…- su voz sono firme

-Eh…Como??-

-Si todas las heridas del chico están curadas no completamente pero hubo una persona que las trato, la única que es muy reciente es la que tiene en la pierna izquierda al parecer le dispararon-

-mmm...…Gracias por la información- volvió a darse la vuelta

.-No hay problema detective- sonrío

El detective camino despacio, su mente solo pensaba en lo que acabo de decir aquel medico, pues no escuchaba los ruidos que hacían las personas del lugar…abrió la puerta principal del Hospital, el aire choco en su rostro, sus ojos vieron el cielo, los autos pasaban a velocidad, las personas caminaban tranquilas para que después todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro…

"_Se lo r__uego, encuéntrelos a los dos…"_

Esas palabras que una vez escucho de parte del aquel padre que dejo a un lado su orgullo mostrando su tristeza en aquellos ojos, mientras la lluvia no se detenía y los truenos eran tan temibles…

-Se lo prometí…- con voz seca al mismo tiempo dolida, busco en su bolsillo un cigarro, al encontrarlo lo encendió –Pero fue demasiado tarde…ellos ya están dañados…- vio el cielo perdiéndose en el, sacando de su boca el humo de la nicotina…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Silencio se escuchaba, solo el viento empujaba, Nakano miraba a Nanjiroh quien estaba leyendo su revista de mujeres al igual que Rinko quien camino a las escaleras yéndose a su habitación...se entristeció…sintió un terrible malestar en el corazón…tantas sucesos habían pasado en tan solo un año….tantos dolores…tantas búsquedas…se creo así un peso muy grande en las almas, donde los mayores sentían que la vida se les había ido dejando solo una terrible tristeza….un vacío que no se podía cerrar…..

"Todo ha cambiado desde que tu te fuiste, como desearía no haberte dejado solo ese día"

Los ojos de Nakano se cristalizaron más sin embargo no derramo ninguna, debía ser fuerte, porque sabia que algún día todo volvería a ser como antes….unos toquidos en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad...

-Ya voy- se dio la vuelta saliendo de la sala para abrir, al hacerlo se encontró con aquel muchacho que siempre venia los viernes –Oishi-Kun-

-Hola Nakano-san - saludo cortésmente el de cabellera negra

-Pasa...- le dio espacio para que entrara, cerrando la puerta –No deberías venir en verdad, deberías seguir en lo tuyo déjanos este peso a nosotros- miro el suelo

-No puedo…- la miro a los ojos –A pesar de todo lo que me digas no dejare de venir, porque me preocupo tanto en su bienestar- le sonríe

-Si que eres tonto- le corresponde la sonrisa –Pero sabes, me encanta tu compañía-

-Gracias- se apena un poco –Mira traje esto- le muestra unos panes ahumados con relleno de chocolate

-Oh, gracias, ven acompáñame- tomo la bolsa

Los dos se fueron a la cocina, al entrar Oishi vio como Echizen Nanjiroh ni caso hizo cuando llego, como si nadie hubiera venido, por lo que mejor siguió a la joven...

-Quieres algo de beber??- dejo los panes en la mesa para después verlo

-No gracias, estoy bien...-

-Entiendo- se sienta al igual que Oishi –Sabes tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá este día- dice con voz serena

-Yo también tengo ese presentimiento-

-Espero que sea algo especial...- sonríe

Al decir aquello el sonido del teléfono se hizo presente…Nakano y Oishi miraron el aparato después se vieron a los ojos…La joven se levanto del lugar y camino hasta llegar a su objetivo sintió un peso en sus manos como si en el momento que contestara todo el lugar se destruiría…hubo silencio, pero después tomo el teléfono…

-Bueno…-

La mirada de Oishi se poso en sus manos que estaban juntas…

"Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…" cerro los ojos

-EH…- se escucho como algo se había caído…volteo rápidamente a ver que había sucedido, se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba la joven, se acerco y ahí vio a Nakano con la mano en la boca mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer..

-Nakano-san- con voz confundida, vio el suelo notando como el aparato colgaba, se agacho tomándolo con cuidado –Bueno..-

_-Nakano__...-_

-No soy un amigo de ella- parpadeó varias veces

_-__OH...Disculpe me puede pasar a Nakano- _

-Lo siento pero no puede, que le dijo??- hablo con seriedad

_-Eso es información privada…-_

-No creo que sea privada al fin al cabo me llegare a enterar de alguna manera- comento tranquilo

_-Ah__...- suspiro –Esta bien, le informaba a Nakano que al fin encontramos a su primo-_ Oishi abrió los ojos grandemente _–Pero que no estaba muy bien, de pronto no me contesto-_

-Si….bueno…- se sintió extraño no sabia que hacer –Donde esta?- medio nervioso

_-En el hospital central… esta herido al igual que su amigo- con voz seria_

-Su amigo- apretó el teléfono y tembló un poco –Están...muy graves- trato de controlarse

_-Eso es mejor que ustedes lo sepan- silencio –Nos vemos al rato, necesito h__ablar urgente con los padres-_

-Si…gracias….- sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, así colgó con cuidado, miro el aparato y su mente voló a los recuerdos en donde estaban todos juntos, donde todos se divertían antes de que todo ocurriera…-Nakano- se acerco a la joven, la tomo de los hombros –Estas bien, me lo ha contado todo, entiendo como te sientes-

-Yo…tanto he esperado por esas palabras- se tapo el rostro con su mano

-Lo se…- cerro los ojos –Tenemos que avisarles, tienes que ser fuerte cuando lo veas- le sonrío

-Oishi…- sonríe –Gracias- se limpio las lagrimas

-No hay problema…- Nakano comenzó a caminar pero de pronto se detuvo…

-Oishi me harías un favor…-

-Eh... Si- la ve confundido

-No le digas a nadie, no hasta que todo mejore me lo prometes- volteo a verlo

El chico se quedo pensativo un rato pero después asintió

-Esta bien, lo prometo- sonríe

-Gracias- se fue rumbo a las escaleras dejándolo solo muy extrañado por las palabras que habia dicho

"Esto es lo mejor" pensó la joven que llegaba al cuarto donde estaba Rinko…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gritaba con fuerza, trataba de soltarse de aquellas manos que lo agarraban de sus brazos, cintura y piernas….

-Tranquilízate!!- dijo la enfermera al ver que no se dejaba poner la inyección que traía en la mano

-NO!!! DEJAME!!!- volvió a moverse desesperado…los tres enfermeros trataban por todos lo medios de inmovilizarlo pero les era imposible, aparte tenían a otra persona en el mismo estado que el muchacho que estaban sosteniendo en la cama…-NO TE ACERQUES!!!-

-DEJALO!!!- se escucho otra voz que venia de la esquina de aquel cuarto de 4 paredes blancas –SUELTENME!!!- sus ojos violetas miraron con desprecio a los dos enfermeros que lo sostenían

En ese momento el medico entro a la habitación con un tranquilizante en la mano…

-Doctor Tom, los dos están demasiado alterados- se acerco la chica

-Lo se- se acerco a la cama –Ryoma, escúchame…- sus ojos color miel miraron al medico –No te sucederá nada, es solo un medicamento que necesitas-

-Mentira- susurro lleno de dolor, en ese momento se escucho un golpe muy fuerte, todos voltearon, vieron al ojivioleta que encima de un enfermero que lo sostenía, mientras el otro trataba de sacar a su compañero de la golpiza que le estaba dando aquel chico de tan solo 14 años de edad

-Rayos- se mordió el labio inferior Tommy

**Flash Back**

Había entrado a la habitación después de hablar con el detective, escuchando pequeñas risitas…

-Vaya, parece que tu amigo al fin despertó- sonríe, los dos jóvenes lo miraron quitando la sonrisa de su rostro…-Como te sientes?- se acerco a la cama, mas no obtuvo respuesta, el ambiente se volvió tenso –Je bueno, aun no te he dicho quien soy, mi nombre es Tommy Meyer, puedes decirme Tom- ríe un poquito –Tu amigo ya sabe quien soy pues cuando estabas inconsciente estuve checándote jejeje- se sienta en la cama – Por cierto cuales son sus nombres?-

-No le has dicho tu nombre…- le susurro el ojimiel a su amigo

-No…- miro aun lado

El doctor escuchaba atentamente –No pasara nada si es lo que piensan- los dos chico se miraron a los ojos y asintieron entendiéndose sin decir palabras…

-Soy Echizen Ryoma- con voz suave

-Momoshiro Takeshi- lo ve fijamente

-Mucho gusto, bueno como dije antes de salir, voy a checarte si- acaricia los cabellos de Ryoma

-mmm-

El medico comenzó a revisar su pulso pero al checar su temperatura se dio cuenta que esta había subido, al parecer le quería dar fiebre…

-Estas bien, te daré una pastilla para que te cures, te quiere dar fiebre- sonríe mientras el joven asiente –Ahora debo checar tu herida-

-Eh…cual herida?- lo ve confundido

-La que se abrió- toca su hombro

-No lo entiendo-

-Bueno aparte tengo que ver la infección-

-Infección?- pregunto Momo confundido

-Si- los ve serios –En tu pierna izquierda hay una gran herida no fue tratada a tiempo por lo que esta infectada...- silencio- Ryoma te dispararon?- al escuchar aquello los dos jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos –Esta bien si no me quieres responder- los ve serios, toco la pierna del ojimiel mas sin embargo este comenzó a temblar, Tom se dio cuenta –Tranquilo..- susurro, continuo checándolo, Momo lo miro

"_-Es divertido no, dime a ti no te gusta esto?-"_

-No, no me gusta- musito

-Eh…- el medico volteo a ver al joven, mientras Echizen ladeaba la cabeza extrañado por lo que dijo su amigo –Sucede algo?-

-No, nada- volteo a un lado

-Mmm- pausa –Ryoma, quiero que alces un poco la pierna- El ojivioleta se alerto al escuchar aquello, se sintió enojado consigo mismo sin razón alguna

-Hm- El ojimiel hizo lo que le indico, a pesar de tener tanto miedo pues tantas imágenes llenas de sufrimiento pasaban por su cabeza

-Necesitaras una inyección, para que la infección no siga- comento sin saber que ninguno de los dos le puso atención

"_-Velo con tus ojos, __entiéndelo, porque en este mundo infiel, tu debes madurar primero que ellos, pues solo te dañaran, aquella confianza no existe y lo sabes, cuando seas libre como le harás para proteger a esa persona que tanto aprecias, si no puedes ni protegerte a ti mismo, lo sabes no Takeshi jajajaja…-"_

Momoshiro abrió los ojos abriendo un poco la boca, sin perder tiempo empujo a Tom haciendo que hubiera una extraña confusión, cerro su puño y estaba a punto de darle un golpe si no fuera por el grito de la enfermera que acaba de entrar, eso altero a Ryoma que sin soportarlo mas salio de la cama, yéndose a la esquina, se tapo los oídos, cerrando los ojos, comenzando a murmurar palabras sin sentido…El doctor se levanto rápidamente deteniendo a Takeshi que se impaciento y trataba por todos lo medios soltarse del agarre, en ese instante todo paso tan rápido, llegaron varios enfermeros a ayudar, Echizen dio un grito al ver que se acercaban, Momo fue cegado de la realidad, solo deseaba salir de aquel lugar, Tom salio yendo por un tranquilizante, la enfermera traía consigo un medicamento, también un tranquilizante, el cuarto se volvió un desastre total, los gritos de ambos jóvenes se escuchaban en todo el pasillo del hospital, los recuerdos se hacían presente sus ojos se vendaron en el pasado justo el día que desaparecieron, Ryoma fue cargado a pesar de las patadas y golpes que daba fue llevado de nuevo a la cama para ponerle el medicamento que necesitaba aparte de un tranquilizante, mas sin embargo este no se dejaba. Tal vez si tan solo aquellas palabras llenas de burla no las hubiera recordado Takeshi, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

**Fin del ****Flash Back**

-Por favor, detente- comenzó a suplicar el menor –Ya basta- dejo de moverse haciendo que todos quedaran en shock por lo que dijo Ryoma ya cansado –Solo hágalo rápido, si tanto lo desea- cerro los ojos –Solo termine-

**Este amor me esta matando lentamente**

**Esta alma pierde las fuerzas**

**Ya no aguanta el dolor**

-De que hablas?- lo ve preocupado Tom

-NO!- se separo del enfermero que estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, se hizo para atrás chocando con la pared cayendo lentamente, se tapo el rostro Momo con ambas manos

**Aire muéstrame ese camino**

**Dime porque lloras en silencio**

**Esas nubes tapan tu rostro**

**Tu corazón esta tan oscuro**

-Que sucede?- el medico miro a los dos, el ojivioleta tomo sus rodillas ocultándose en ellas comenzando a sollozar –Díganlo- con voz desesperada

-Solo deseamos dormir para siempre- con voz quebradiza, cerrando los ojos, dejando a Tom sorprendido al igual que los demas….

**Mi mejor amigo**

**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

**Hasta el final**

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

**No lo olvides amor**

**Porque al final ellos se callaron**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**CoNtInUaRa……**


	3. Las lagrimas de la familia

**OHAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

aqui trayendo nuevo cap, jejejej tarde pero ps habia examenes y tuve qe estudiar muy duro xDDD

_**Grax por el review imet-san pero prometo no volver a tardar**_

Aclaraciones: En este fic Oishi sera muy importante en la historia por que casi saldra muy seguido, tambien Nakano pero no tanto jejejeje, Kyra es mi personaje inventado al igual que otros solo que el me facina xDDD ya qe la manera en como me lo imagino es unica

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE PRINCES OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR  
**_

Bueno ahora al fic disfrutenlo

Sin pensamientos

"Pensamientos presente"

"_Recuerdos pasados"_

**Flash back**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"**Silencio del Alma"**

_CAP 3_

Como desearían que todo fuera un sueño, una simple ilusión en donde sus corazones no llorarán a cada rato, donde esas almas se desvanecen…Era doloroso esperar, era terrible no poder correr, era desesperante estar sentado…así se sentían cinco personas quienes estaban en la sala de espera de aquel hospital en el que les informaron sobre la aparición de sus tan anhelados hijos, amigos de Syuichiroh y primo de Nakano Echizen…Cada mirada perdida en su mundo lleno de fantasías del pasado…Oishi quien estaba recargado en la pared solo los veía, se sentía muy mal por aquellas familias que habían sufrido mucho y no solo ellos si no también sus amigos, cerro los ojos recordando como fue que llegaron aquí, Rinko gritando a la secretaria por su hijo, agitada por correr, Nanjiroh tratando de tranquilizarla mientras que Nakano apretaba sus puños fuertemente queriéndolos sangrar en el intento, el había tratado de contactar a la mama de Momo mas sin embargo no la encontró yéndose en compañía de la familia Echizen al hospital para que al llegar la viera sentada llorando en silencio.

La secretaria como quien diría los mando a volar a todos diciendo que esperaran al doctor que atendió a sus hijos, a pesar de los reclamos que hicieron, así llegaron como estaban ahora; una sonrisa triste se posos en su rostro, abrió los ojos al instante pero al hacerlo se imagino algo que fue muy real antes sus orbes color verde…Al frente en lugar de haber sillas de espera, había sillones color café con miel, donde estaba la secretaria era una cocina quien tenia un arco dejando ver una pequeña mesa, a los lados dos buros con fotografía y en donde estaba los pasillos había una ventana que dejaba ver el patio con su pasto tan verde, tan lindo…era la sala de una casa…las personas que pasaban era gente que habían invitado a la fiesta y no heridos o familiares desesperados, al ver el techo apareció un letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos Ryoma y Momoshiro", una sonrisa surco su rostro, era como felicitar a Echizen por ganar el mundial de wibledom y convertirse en un tenista profesional, mientras que Takeshi había pasado las materia que mas se le dificultaban con un 10 perfecto también quedando en 4 lugar del mundial…era pura felicidad, era la armonía y el futuro que muchos deseaban…pero…aquella ilusión pronto desapareció rompiéndose como el cristal…se tapo el rostro riendo con dolor…

"Me siento tan mal que las ilusiones son tan reales como para no distinguir la realidad que se esta viviendo" pensó Syuichiroh

-KYRA!- se escucho el grito de Rinko, eso hizo que mirara al frente

-Detective…-susurro el ojiverde impactado de ver una vez mas aquella persona

Los padres se levantaron de su asiento al igual que Nakano, se acercaron al detective que por mucho tiempo los ayudo…

-Hola!- fue su seca respuesta

-Que sucedió?, por que mi hijo esta aquí?- dijo Danae alterada y preocupada

-Como los encontró?- lo miro Nanjiroh con seriedad, tantas respuestas era lo que le pedían aquel hombre de cabello negro, Kyra cerro los ojos tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias para lo que estaba apunto de decir, de lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar sus labios que a la vez no lo deseaba porque sabia que todos los que estaban presentes saldrían muy pero demasiados lastimados y aun mas pues se acaba de enterar de otro detalle que lo había dejado sorprendido en estas ultimas 2 horas que hicieron esperar a los familiares de los dos jóvenes

-Solo puedo pedirles el favor que controlen sus emociones- con solo aquello mencionado, las mujeres sentían que todo su mundo se derrumbaba mas de lo que ya estaba, Oishi se acerco pues todo esos minutos solo se dedico a mirar –Todo comenzó por un puesto de comida rápida…-

**Flash Back**

Después de que Ryoma se desmayara, mientras Momo no paraba de llorar silenciosamente, una joven llamo a la ambulancia en cuestión de segundos….la gente se puso alrededor de los jóvenes, pues la curiosidad era demasiada, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose

-Que sucede- Grito un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos miel, quien pasaba por la zona y se encontró con tremenda multitud de personas

-Oficial, hay sangre!- grito una mujer

-Que?- la sirena de la ambulancia acercaba cada vez mas, el policía separo a la gente para ver, cuando miro, el tiempo se detuvo…-No puede ser- susurro sorprendido, quien se iba a imaginar que encontraría a los dos chicos que durante un año entero, él junto con el Detective Especial de Secuestro (DES) buscaron por todo lugar mas rastros de ellos, nada….

Ni siquiera sintió cuando llego el auto de emergencias y los médicos bajaron ayudando a Ryoma inconsciente, solo hubo un pensamiento "Debo decirle a Kyra" ya no importaba nada por ahora…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Callo al ver la confusión en sus ojos, al ver que en verdad no sabían que decir aquello y mas aun cuando menciono la sangre que había en el suelo

-No sabemos aun como sucedió esto, como llegaron a aquel, lugar- silencio

-Pero, sabe que tiene mi hijo?- con voz triste hablo Rinko

-Eso se los explico yo- todos vieron por el hombro del detective, vieron a un hombre con una bata blanca, quien todo el tiempo estuvo atento a lo que sucedía –Soy el Doctor Tom, yo atendí a sus hijos-

-Que les sucedió?- comento Nakano

-Esto es difícil- dijo serio –Violaron a Ryoma-

Ante aquellas palabras, el grito de terror de la madre de ojos miel fue suficiente para que toda la gente los miraba; lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

-No solo eso, tiene varios golpes, una herida infectada en la pierna izquierda producto de una bala- Nakano se cubrió la boca, Rinko cayo de rodillas, mientras Nanjiroh cerraba los puños con fuerza –Eso es en parte lo que sucedió, pero lo mas afectado esta psicológicamente, no se que fue lo que mas le hicieron pero va a necesitar a una psiquiatra porque la forma en como actúa es difícil saber en que momento caerá en suicidio-

-No…- lloro Nakano al ver como sus tíos y primo sufrían

Aquella familia había quedado destrozada, con solo escucharlos, con solo saber que así todo había acabado con su preciado tesoro

-Mi hijo, Momoshiro, a el que le sucedió!- tomo de los hombros al Doctor, zarandeándolo Danae temiendo que a su único hijo le sucediera lo mismo

-Bueno, el...fue difícil saber su condición al principio pero…-miro a un lado –También paso por lo mismo-

-No, no es cierto- sus ojos se cristalizaron –No, por favor no-

-Es complicado, pero solo que…-

-Que, hay mas- comento asustada, las miradas de todos fueron a ellos

-Si, Takeshi fue mas golpeado que abusado-

-EH!- fue por parte de todos menos del Detective

-así como lo escucharon, lo siento-

Otra madre cayo en rodillas llorando, rogando a los dioses que todo estuviera bien

-Porque, porque- susurro Danae abrazándose así misma…Oishi se acerco y se agacho junto a ella

-Los siento- dijo con voz quebradiza abrazándola

-No, ah- sollozo y correspondió el abrazo

El detective los miraba dejo que los minutos pasaran lento para que estas familias se desahogaran de aquel dolor acumulado por los meses, días y horas

-Podemos….verlos…-con voz baja dijo Rinko

-Si, pero ahorita están sedados, pues ellos se alteraron y atacaron a mis enfermeros, pero creo que pronto estarán bien cuando los vean-

-Entiendo-

-Síganme- medio les sonrío dándoles fuerza, todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a su lado

-Por cierto- hablo Kyra deteniéndolos a todos –En una hora vendrá la psiquiatra que los atenderá-

-Como?- comentó Nakano

-Recomendé a una muy buena psicóloga para que los ayude, su nombre es Selenite y vendrá a verlos mas tarde-

-Si, yo le dije que era lo mejor en este momento- dijo Tom –Ya que el daño mas grave en los dos es mentalmente-

Unos miraron el suelo, otros solo desearon que la pesadilla se fuera, cuando llegaron a la habitación, las dos madres no dudaron y entraron a toda prisa acercándose a sus hijo, Nakano les secundo, Nanjiroh volteo a ver al detective seriamente

-Que mas sucedió?- fue su pregunta

-Je- sonrío –Te diste cuenta-

-Claro, no creas que soy menso para no ver que ocultabas algo mas- Syuichiroh los comenzó a escuchar

-Esto es la razón de lo que estoy ocultando- de su gabardina saco una bolsa y se la entrego al ojimiel –Esto es lo que no comprendo-

-Eh- Echizen fijo su mirada en el paquete para después abrirlo y quedar sorprendido –Que significa esto...-

-Es lo mismo que me pregunte, porque dos jóvenes traían tanto dinero en manos y un cuchillo?-

-Eh...- abrió los ojos Oishi

-Y todo con sangre-

Los mayores se miraron entre si pensando el porque de todo aquello y no solo eso el menor que los escucho, puso su mano en su barbilla, tratando de saber porque sus amigos tenían aquello...

"Solo ellos lo saben, solo ellos deben decirnos lo sucedido pero….esto no será fácil que lo digan porque sus pensamientos están muriéndose de la realidad" pensó Kyra sabiendo que sacarles información iba a ser muy largo, mientras miraba por la ventana de la puerta los rostros durmientes de los dos jóvenes.

**Este amor me esta matando lentamente**

**Esta alma pierde las fuerzas**

**Ya no aguanta el dolor**

_Ya no __podían correr mas se sentían súper cansados, mas Momo quien estaba cargando a su amigo, llegaron a una calle vacía y oscura; vieron unas rejas… _

_-Que vamos hacer ahora Celeste- dijo con voz agitada Takeshi mientras unos ojos miel miraban al frente viendo a una joven vestida con pantalones de mezclilla negros y blusa azul marino, de cabellos largos hasta la cintura negros amarrados en una trenza_

_-Solo échenme, deben irse es todo lo que puedo decirles-_

_-Pero tu nos seguirás verdad- hablo Echizen_

_-No-_

_-No nos dejes- con voz quebradiza dijo el ojivioleta –Ya no otra vez- agacho la mirada_

**Aire muéstrame ese camino**

**Dime porque lloras en silencio**

**Esas nubes tapan tu rostro**

**Tu corazón esta tan oscuro**

_En ese momento la chica volteo dejando ver su rostro__ borroso_

_-Váyanse, yo siempre estaré con ustedes- comento _

_-Si te vas entonces juro que…-_

En ese instante despertó Takeshi, parpadeo varias veces, pues la luz le calo demasiado a su ojos

-Hijo…- se escucho una voz serena

El menor volteo a su derecha encontrándose con una cabellera negra, piel no tan pálida y ojos morados, que le estaban acariciando su mejilla mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro

-Que bueno que despertaste- se acerco abrazándolo, el menor la quería rechazar pero no se podía mover…-Ya estoy aquí, no te volveré a dejar lo juro-

Momoshiro miro el techo…

_-Si te vas entonces juro que ni__nguna palabra saldrá de mis labios, solo entre nosotros, hasta que vuelvas yo no hablare con nadie más a menos que sea con Ryoma o contigo Celeste-_

**Mi mejor amigo**

**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

**Hasta el final**

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

**No lo olvides amor**

**Porque al final ellos se callaron**

_-No, Momo…-_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**CoNtInUaRa……**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO?....**

***W*  
**


	4. Tantos secretos guardados

**Ohayo!!!!!!**

Si pueden matarme por no cumplir mi promesa de actualizr pronto , Pero se me acabo por un momento la imaginacion fue horrible, sin embargo me puse a escribir en mi libreta y cuando acorde la imaginacion regreso a mi xDD, Este capitulo se me hace el mas largo jejeje, tambien me espere en publicar para desea un Feliz Año Nuevo.

_**Eminahinata: Gracias por tu comentario y decir que te encanto mi historia pues yo decia que era pesima y que le faltaba, pero cada dia me esfuerzo para que esta trama me quede bien porque como estare incluyendo cada vez mas personajes si que yo misma me hago bolas jajajaja. Soy bien mala estoy haceindo sufrir a todos TTwTT. jajaja pero como dice mi hermana: siempre tengo que matar o hacer sufriri a alguien en mis historias xDD.**_

_**Imet-san: Gracias por decir que escribo bien, yo siemrpe me digo a mi misma que soy pesima en escribir y mas porque siempre tengo unas fuertes faltas de ortografia TTwTT pero me algro que te guste. En verdad que a mi tambien me da tristeza por lo que estan pasando Ryomita y Momo TT-TT soy bien mala, lo hago sufrir. Arigato por tu comentario me inspira jejeje**_

Aclaraciones: En este fic Oishi sera muy importante en la historia por que casi saldra muy seguido, tambien Nakano pero no tanto jejejeje, Kyra es mi personaje inventado al igual que otros solo que el me facina xDDD ya qe la manera en como me lo imagino es unica. la cancion es escrita por mi, aunke no lo crean jejejeje

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP, POR CIERTO AUN NO HE OLVIDADO A MIS DETECTIVES XDDD

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE PRINCES OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR  
**_

Sin pensamientos

"Pensamientos presente"

"_Recuerdos pasados"_

**Flash back**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
**

"_Cayo al suelo, lo sabia…estaba completamente confundido, hace unos momentos estaba con su amigo, había jugado Tenis; su deporte favorito, pero en tan solo unos instantes el viento vino por el y se lo llevo como si nada, una bolsa negra le tapo la vista, unos brazos extraños lo metieron a un auto desconocido; ni que decir de los gritos de su mejor amigo…ya que eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder la conciencia en cuestión de minutos._

_Se levanto de aquel suelo frío y sucio, hace unos momentos le había desatado las manos, pues de tanto forcejeo lo amararon y eso fue después de que recupero la conciencia, con sus manos se quito aquello que lo cegaba del lugar en el que se encontraba; aquella bolsa negra…al ver una vez mas distinguió el cuarto no tanto pues se veía demasiado oscuro. Sus ojos color miel miraron las ventanas que tenia, pudo percibir que todavía era de noche, camino y choco, ahí supo que había una cama. No le daba importancia a lo demás solo el querer ver a través de ese cristal pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de la ciudad…de su hogar…en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro pero al voltear conoció a la persona que no solo se convertiría en su amiga, si no que también lo ayudaría en los momentos mas difíciles de ahí en adelante"_

_Cap 4 _

Terror, si lo que sentía en ese momento era un asco inmenso hacia aquella persona…hacia su propia madre; quien lo abrazaba y besaba con cariño. Momo movía sus manos y pies, quería correr, alejarse de ella; no la deseaba, no quería esos brazos calidos, esa sonrisa llena de paz, ni esa voz tan dulce…no…no deseaba nada de Danae…su madre. El ojivioleta no podía escapar porque estaba atrapado; sus muñecas y tobillos estaban amarrados al igual que su estomago por unas cuerdas, su desesperación comenzó a reflejarse en su rostro.

-Hijo…-viendo como Takeshi se movía sin parar –Que sucede?- con voz llena de preocupación, mas el joven no le respondía, porque su voz, su mente y su alma solo serán liberadas por dos personas…porque el hizo una promesa….-Momoshiro…-susurro su madre acariciando su cabello pero el ojivioleta al sentir el toque volteo su cabeza hacia aun lado, ignorándola….

"_-Que le hiciste desgraciado!-"_

-Celeste…-musito el joven

"_-Eso no te importa-_

_-Como pudiste lastimarlo de esa forma?!!-_

_-ESO SE LO MERECIA!!-"_

-Ryoma…-busco a su amigo

"_-CALLENSE!!-_

_-Ryoma te dije que no bajaras….estas en problemas-_

_-No importa, no importa…-_

_-Lo hiciste ver-_

_-Eres lista Celeste-_

_-Porque les haces esto, porque….no…mas bien porque odias tanto a Momoshiro?-"_

-Hijo…-volvió a llamarlo pero este seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, Danae trataba de escuchar todo lo que decía el joven en susurros…pero le era imposible.

Aquella familia ya había sido completamente destrozada, madre e hijo ya no existía ese amor entre ellos, ni aquel lazo que los unía por completo….porque eso había terminado. Nakano y Rinko habían observado todo desde el otro lado, la mayor sentada al lado de su hijo mientras que la prima de igual manera pero en una silla y no en la cama como su tía. Las dos mujeres temieron por que a ellas así algo les pudiera suceder con Ryoma, no sabían si al despertar encontrarían una situación similar y que este no les volviera dirigir la palabra, si antes era callado pues ahora, eso les iba a doler mas y peor aun si este no se dejaba ayudar así como este Takeshi no se estaba dejando ayudar por su propia madre.

Nakano miro a Momo y pudo ver sus ojos violetas notando en ese instante algo muy interesante en ellos, aquel brillo que una vez conoció cada vez que los visitaba cuando iba por su primo para la escuela o para salir a divertirse ya no existía, era tan poco el resplandor que había en ellos pero que su luz se iba apagando lentamente.

"El…que le habrán hecho?" pensó la joven

Ella sabia lo que le dijo el doctor, pero que sucedió con los demás días?...En ese momento un pequeño sonido se escucho.

-Ryoma!- acerco su mano al rostro del menor –Hijo…-

-Que….-musito Echizen abriendo los ojos lentamente viendo los dos rostros preocupados, tristes y a la vez felices de su familia….abrió la boca pero no decía ni una sola palabra

-Ryoma-kun- hablo su prima

-Hijo- parpadeo varias veces la madre

La dos mujeres se miraron entre si demasiados temerosas…el ojimiel sintió que se le cristalizaban los ojos…

-Mama…Nakano- con voz quebradiza

-Ryoma- sonrío la joven

-Mama…- sollozo, dejando caer lagrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto abrazándose a la persona que lo crío, aquella persona que fue la primera en darle la confianza y el cariño….la abrazaba tan fuerte…llorando ante los ojos sorprendidos de las dos mujeres

-Mi hijo- le correspondió el abrazo, besando su cabellos verdosos –Estoy aquí, tranquilo- le susurro al darse cuenta que temblaba – desahógate si lo deseas mi niño – empezó a llorar la mayor –Llora pero escucha mi tesoro…ya estoy aquí- sollozo la madre pero su voz fue firme y suave para que el menor no se sintiera peor.

Nakano sonrío como nunca, veía esa escena entretenida, se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteo encontrándose con los ojos brillantes de Nanjiroh con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquella familia todavía tenia esperanzas.

"_-Ryoma…deber ser fuerte porque Momo va caer solo es cuestión de tiempo y cuando eso pase no tendrá salvación-"_

* * *

Tomo la segunda pastilla para el dolor de cabeza mientras se la tocaba con un dolor inmensurable; Paris río ante aquello con su taza de café en la mano, pues ver a su amiga en esas condiciones era de lo mas raro del mundo, el ruido de las oficinas lo distraían en ciertos momentos pero al parecer a su compañera le caían como roca cada vez peor en su ya molesta cabeza.

-Jejeje, Aya parece que no dormiste anoche- no pudo evitar comentar aquello mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente de aquel escritorio en donde la joven estaba recargada masajeándose las sienes con sus dos manos.

-Quien no, si me la pase investigando- hablo fastidiada –Por supuesto que estoy y la razón es que ayer a las 3 de la madrugada me hablaron cuatro veces- suspiro al recordar el molestoso sonido de su celular.

-En serio- el joven la miro de manera seria dándole un sorbo a su café

-Si…- sonrío –Ya hay resultados- con voz llenas de esperanza

Cuando escucho aquello Paris casi escupe toda la bebida pero había logrado pasarla a tiempo, nunca espero cierta dicha de su gran amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes!!!- se levanto reclamándole una respuesta

-Te llame varias veces pero jamás me contestaste- frunció el ceño

-Mmmm….ahora que lo pienso tal fue en el lapso que mi celular estaba descargado…jejeje…lo siento- río con nerviosismo mientras Aya rodaba los ojos divertida. –Pero eso no importa tenemos que ir ya-

-Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar-

Los dos se levantaron tomando sus sacos que había en el respaldo de cada silla, sin decir una palabra mas salieron de las oficinas en las que llevaban trabajando juntos muchísimo tiempo, mientras subían al auto negro un BMW, cada uno recordaba el hecho de lo sucedió en aquella casa. Exactamente había pasado 2 días y medio desde que entraron, encontrado el desastre que los dejo sorprendidos….desde ese entonces no pararon de investigar en ningún momento, pero hubieran podido encontrar rápidamente las huellas si estas no se hubieran perdido.

Aquella tarde misma donde hallaron el desastre; la casa fue incendiada, cuando Aya y Paris se dieron cuenta había sido demasiado tarde, las llamas lo estaban consumiendo todo…no encontraban una razón o lógica para que alguien incendiara la casa.

Lo más interesante del asunto fue que alcanzaron a rescatar tres cuerpos de los fallecidos entre ellos el líder; que se les hacia el mas importante; también un objeto: la cachucha, lastima que el incendio todas las pistas se desvanecieran.

Llegaron pronto al laboratorio, saludando en el camino algunos de sus compañeros…

-Oye Roberto, que tienes para nosotros- sonrío la joven

-Oh, mandándome- levanto la vista con una sonrisa.

Eastwood y Harmonia habían entrado a un cuarto azul con color blanco, al frente vieron a un joven de unos 31 años de edad, haciendo varios estudios, escribiendo al mismo tiempo en una libreta que tenia a su derecha; su cabello negro castaño lo hacían ver gracioso y mas con su bata blanca puesta.

-Bueno amigos, descubrí algo muy interesante- levanto sus lentes dejando ver entre ellos sus ojos color negros

-Eso si me gusta- sonrío Paris, para después los tres mirarse serios….

* * *

Oishi sonrío viendo aquel cristal que lo separaba de la calle, estaba sentado tomando un café no tan cargado, ni tan caliente, en aquel cibercafé. Desde hace buen rato que había decidido irse de aquel hospital, la razón: su mente era un completo caos lleno de tantos pensamientos.

No sabía que ya habían despertado sus amigos, tampoco que uno de ellos estaba perdido mientras que el otro desbordaba sus sentimientos. Recordó entonces aquello que el detective menciono antes de que se retirara, juntos sus manos preocupado por las palabras de Ike y es que también se impresiono por lo dicho…

"Los ayudare tanto como pueda así como en el pasado yo no lo hice….ese fue mi error…el jamás haber hablado, pero lo remediare estando a su lado"

Se mordió el labio inferior, tan metido estaba en su pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se puso atrás de el y le tapo los ojos. Eso lo asusto….

-Oishi…-susurro aquella voz llena de cariño

-Eiji?- se quito aquellas manos volteando para atrás, encontrándose con aquel joven pelirrojo con sus hermosos ojos azules tan iluminosos, lo miro de arriba abajo viendo que traía una playera verde y unos jeans mientras este sonreía; río bajito al ver que Syuichiroh se rascaba la cabeza.

-Quien creías que era baka?- con una voz llena de ternura

-Jejeje, pues no lo se- se sonrojo apenado y es que Eiji se veía demasiado lindo

-Que haces aquí solo?- se sentó al frente de la mesa en la que estaba el pelinegro

-Solo tomaba un café- sonríe

-Nya…hace mucho que te he dicho que vayamos a tomar un café juntos y tu vas solito- Hace un puchero –Que malo eres-

-Jejejeje….perdón Eiji- miro a un lado, para después recordar a ciertas personas. El joven pelirrojo se dio cuenta de aquella mirada tan extraña que traía.

-Sucede algo?- lo ve fijamente

-Eh!- sale de sus pensamientos –No nada-

-Oishi…..-

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Syuichiroh para después sonreír, los ojos de Eiji lo miraron un poco preocupado por la reacción que tuvo antes mientras el joven contestaba tranquilo. Oishi al contestar supo que quien hablaba era nada mas ni nada menos que Nakano; recordó entonces que horas atrás le había dado su número para estar comunicados en cualquier momento.

**Este amor me esta matando lentamente**

**Esta alma pierde las fuerzas**

**Ya no aguanta el dolor**

Escucho la voz llena de alegría de aquella chica; se sintió feliz de saber que Ryoma y Momo habían despertado, sin embargo la joven no dijo nada de lo que sucedía, prefería mil veces que él fuera y lo viera por su cuenta.

Cuando colgó Oishi, vio la mirada dudosa de Eiji; el pelinegro acerco su mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Sabes….después aceptare aquel café- le dijo con cariño –Quisiera hablar mas contigo-

Kikumaru entendió lo que quiso decir sin mas le mostró una bella sonrisa.

-Si, esperare por aquel café- toma aquella mano que lo acaricia con la suya

El ojiverde se levanto, mirando una vez mas a su gran amigo para después irse sin voltear atrás dejando a Eiji con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

**Aire muéstrame ese camino**

**Dime porque lloras en silencio**

**Esas nubes tapan tu rostro**

**Tu corazón esta tan oscuro**

"Quisiera decirte todo lo que esta pasando mas no puedo; hice una promesa y no romperé…..Lo siento Eiji" camino por las calles viendo el cielo "Pero también quisiera decirte algo de suma importancia, algo que mi corazón ha guardado por tanto tiempo y que se que algún día lo sabrás"

Levanto su mano tocando en donde latía su corazón, deteniendo su caminata, cerrando los ojos sintiendo como una brisa de aire pasaba…….había tantos secretos que se guardaban, no solo en su corazón sino también en el de los demás…..

**Mi mejor amigo**

**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

**Hasta el final**

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

**No lo olvides amor**

**Porque al final ellos se callaron**

* * *

**CONTINUARA........**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO?... *W*  
**


	5. Memorias de un cumpleaños inolvidable

**OHAYO!!**

Bien meresco que me lancen miles de tomates por tardar años en actualizar, como siempre nunca puedo actualizar pronto hasta me puse a escribir un nuevo fic TT-TT y nisiquiera he terminado este snif, snif GOMENE!!!!! Pero al fin traio la actualizacion, pero no se imaginan todo lo que me sucedio; primero me castigaron por bajar mis calificaciones, luego la computadora se amolo y borro todos mis archivos, (tuve suerte de que tuviera guardado en mi memory 0w0) luego no hay internet y muchos proyectos y tareas ahhhh no me dejaban escribir agusto

Pero aqui esta mi actualizacion que a mi parecer me gusto este cap jejejej pero aun asi como que siento que le falto algo mmm ya ni se.

_**Eminahinata: Arigato por tu comentario y si ya di mi super especial explicacion del por que ahora volvi a tardar tanto uwu ahh a veces quiero darme un tiro por hacer esperar tanto, jejeje gracias por tus palabras pues trato de que cada capitulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten. Si Eiji es todo un amor, me facina es otro de mis personajes favoritos *w* kyaaaaaaaaaa nos vemos ja ne  
**_

_**Imet-san: Grcias por tu comentario, gomen por tardar tanto soy muy pesima en actualizar TTwTT ya que hago sufrir a todos por tardar tanto snif...snif... jejeje espero ya no volver a tardar mil años xDD, Ya tenia plaeado meter a la Golden pair es que esa pareja es tan genial a mi tambien me encanta *w*y tambien se vera varias parejas mas adelante por ahora solo seran ellos kyaa me encanta Eiji jajajaja que vientos que te haya gustado la cancion, recuerdo cuando la escribi haaa estaba tan emocionada ajjajajaja nos vems ja ne**_

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIC, ME ANIMAN UN MONTON JEJEJEJEJEJEJ

AHORA A DISFRUTAR EL FIC!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Aclaraciones:** Oishi es un pesonaje super mega importante en este fic, junto a Kyra y los detectives que estos son inventados por mi, la psiquiatra es igual de importante por muchas razones. Varias parejas se presentaran entre ellos la Golden pair y varias otras. ya luego les dire jejejeje

**Advertencia:** En este cap contiene violencia y tortura (mmm a mi parecer no es tanta violencia, mas bien sufrimiento, pero no lo se jajajaa)

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**_

Sin pensamientos

"Pensamientos presente"

"_Recuerdos pasados"_

**Flash back**

* * *

"_-Vamos a celebrar este día con un juego Momoshiro….- sonrió con malicia –Te va encantar este regalo de cumpleaños….- se empieza a reír ante la mirada horrorizada del menor"_

_Cap 5_

Nakano volvió entrar a la habitación después de hablar con Oishi y contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella sintió la emoción de platicarle a aquel joven que siempre estuvo apoyándolos de una manera tan única; era inevitable que no le hablara.

Sus ojos miraron a Danae; quien lloraba en silencio ante el mudismo de su hijo, pues por mas que le hablara este jamás le respondería, más porque para Takeshi aquella persona no existía en su mundo. No pudo seguir mirando esa escena tan triste.

"Desearía poder ayudarte Danae sin embargo ahora mi primo me necesita mas que nunca….Perdóname…" Cerró los ojos con tristeza.

Se acerco hacia su tía quien en todo el rato no había dejado de abrazar a Ryoma; a pesar de que el joven estaba ya mas tranquilo, respirando con paz.

Tom entro en ese instante con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro….

-La psiquiatra ya llego- les comento a todos –Esta ahora platicando con Kyra-

-Gracias- dijo Nanjiroh, quien en todo el tiempo había estado solo observando a su esposa e hijo; dejando que estuvieran un rato solos.

-Bien, entonces me retiro- se dio la vuelta –Les deseo lo mejor- susurro para si mismo

Después de esas palabras se retiro; era mejor dejar que los padres estuvieran con sus hijos y sintieran esa calma y felicidad una vez mas…Aunque aun quedaba tantos problemas que enfrentar.

Nanjiroh se fue acercando a Rinko una vez que se fue el doctor, viendo cálidamente a su único hijo, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura….

-Ryoma…- dijo con voz tranquila

El menor escucho su voz, quedo en un trance de shock no por el hecho de quien le hablo fuera su padre, si no porque memorias crueles llegaron a su mente al oír su voz. Se separo precipitadamente de su madre, buscando a la persona de aquella voz; ahí lo vio al mirar hacia la derecha…su padre….sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se empezaba a oscurecer.

-Hola..Pequeño- hablo Nanjiroh sonriendo

Ryoma lo miraba atentamente como si de esa manera se librara de terribles tristezas, más su rostro pronto mostro terror, temblando desesperadamente. Se alejo rápidamente cuando vio que Nanjiroh acerco su mano por preocupación; quería tranquilizarlo acariciando su cabello verdoso.

Tanto Nakano como Rinko miraron el extraño comportamiento del ojimiel.

-Ryoma…-

-Aléjate!!!- con voz fría dijo el menor a su padre

-Hijo, que sucede?- dijo preocupada Rinko tratando de tocar su hombro

-No me toques!!!- le dio un manotazo, ya completamente alterado

-Tranquilo Ryoma- hablo Nakano, acercándose

Todos se comenzaron a preocupar por el menor, no sabían que hacer para que se calmara, pues se estaba armando un escándalo.

Por otro lado Momo solo miraba la escena, quería moverse, correr hacia allá, pero no podía. Aquellas cuerdas lo tenían completamente preso.

Se desespero, tenia que hacer algo, volteo a ver a su madre; quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos…se mordió el labio inferior….cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se quedo de aquella manera, hasta que decidió que era hora de dar el primer paso a una tortura.

-Ma…Mama…-le hablo nervioso

-Eh!- la mayor salió de sus pensamientos, acercándose rápidamente a su hijo –Momo, que pasa mi niño?-

Le acaricio los cabellos; alegre de que al fin le hablara el menor. Takeshi detesto con fuerza lo que hacia su madre, mas se aguanto, tratando de concentrarse en lo que había pensado hace unos minutos.

-Po…podrías…podrías quitarme esto….me molesta- susurro con tartamudeo al ver que Danae le empezó acariciar el rostro con amor –Por favor- hace una mueca de desagrado

-Si- le sonrió

Le empezó a quitar aquellos cintos que lo tenían atrapado; primero el de sus muñecas, luego el de su estomago. En ese momento un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del ojivioleta, quien se levanto rápidamente, quitándose las cuerdas de los tobillos.

-Gracias…- mostro una pequeña sonrisa, falsa para quienes lo conocían a la perfección y eso su madre no lo noto, porque simplemente desde el día que desapareció tuvo un cambio radicalmente.

-Como te sientes?- siguió con las caricias

-Bien- respondió sarcásticamente –Solo cansado- la plática se volvió muy seca, aunque Danae veía que esa era su oportunidad de ayudar a su hijo

-Descansa, ya veras que todo estará bien-

-Aja…- se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando a ningún punto en especial, mostro otra vez una sonrisa en su rostro mas esta fue llena de fastidio…-Odio que me amarren-

"_-Se mas listos que ellos-"_

Se levanto de la cama, sombreando la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza….

-Momo…- se levanto Danae preocupada

"_-Porque ellos trataran de destrozarte primero-"_

-Hijo…- le hablo pero este la ignoro, se acerco tocando su hombro

"_-Porque al final ellos destruirán tu gran tesoro….eso deseas Momoshiro…-"_

El menor abrió los ojos… comenzando a recordar por completo aquella escena….aquella imagen que lo cambio de por vida; dejando la confianza a manos de solo dos personas, que vivieron el mismo suceso….

**FLASH BACK**

Su risa, como odiaba su risa, desde que llego a ese lugar junto a su mejor amigo ese hombre no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que los separaba y veía el dolor en sus ojos al ser golpeados por no obedecerlo. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo esta vez esa furia estaba completamente desvanecida en el aire.

Si antes retaba al hombre con una valentía inquebrantable, pues ahora era todo lo contrario; sollozaba con fuerza….no sabia que hacer, estaba atado de las manos y los pies con unas cadenas que estaban clavadas en el suelo de aquel patio con pasto verde y una piscina al lado derecho. Podía solo dar cinco pasos, no mas……

Pero esa no era la razón por la que lloraba tan fuerte, ni porque aquel hombre se burlaba de él…..no…..si no porque ante sus ojos violetas estaba las dos personas que tanto quería y que había estado protegiendo esas semanas que había estado ahí junto a su mejor amigo….

-Basta!- siguió sollozando –Ya no mas….- las lagrimas caían en sus manos, hasta el cielo parecía querer llorar junto al menor, pues estaba nublado ese día…

-YA TE LO DIJE JAJAJAJA- mueve la cabeza en negación aun con la sonrisa en sus labios –Te lo repetiré por ultima vez Momoshiro- se arrodillo a su lado, se acerco a su oído –Elige a uno de ellos- señalo con su dedo al frente, seguido de la mirada de Takeshi –O salvas a Celeste o a Ryoma, es tu decisión, pues uno de ellos caerá en una oscuridad eterna de la que tu tendrás siempre la culpa- le susurro

Ante esas palabras tembló con temor….no quería que eso pasara…observo bien a sus dos amigos quienes eran sostenidos por un hombre cada uno, sus ropas estaban rasgadas completemanete; llenas de sangre con golpes en sus cuerpos, sus ojos vendados y sus bocas tapadas por cinta. Sus muñecas tenían cadenas que al jalarlas los obligaba a caminar. Mojados de pies a cabeza mientras sangre corría por sus piernas; aquello fue un producto de una violación que Momoshiro vivió y observo con asco y terror como Ryoma y Celeste eran lastimados.

-Bien, entonces a quien eliges-

El menor volteo a verlo, viendo sus ojos tan negros y profundos…

-Yo…..elijo…..- silencio -no puedo- se reprimió un sollozo

-Entonces no piensas elegir….- dijo con inocencia tan hipócrita –Eso significa que yo juego- saco una pistola, trono los dedos

El hombre que sostenía a Celeste, le destapo la boca y los ojos…

-Pero que hace…- se inquieto Takeshi

-Nada, solo me divierto- apunto y disparo a la joven

-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!- cayo al suelo tomándose el hombro izquierdo

-NO!!!! BASTA!!!!!- tomo la mano del hombre de ojos negros

-SUELTAME!!!!- lo golpeo –ME HARTAS!!!!!! SI NO ELIGES DE UNA VEZ MATARE A LOS DOS, ENTIENDES LOS MATARE!!!!!-

Takeshi se tapo la boca, para guardar todos sus sollozos, agachando la mirada. Deseo de un momento a otro no haber despertado ese día, porque desde la mañana empezaron los juegos en lo que Echizen y Celeste participaban mientras que el solo era un espectador sin poder ayudarlos.

-No hablaras- comento el mayor, se rio una vez mas

Empezó a caminar haciendo que el ojivioleta volteara a verlo. No le gusto para nada que se acercara a su mejor amigo y menos que le acariciara el rostro. Le quito la venda dejando ver sus ojos color miel que mostraban desesperación al estar cerca del mayor.

Quito la cinta de su boca….

-Nasaiko…..- murmuro Ryoma viéndolo

-No mi Ryoma, ya te dije que me llames Abath- se acerco lamiendo su mejilla –Sabes que Momoshiro no quiere elegir, sabes lo que te sucederá a ti y a tu amiga que se retuerce de dolor solo por una simple bala- ladea la cabeza

-Yo…- miro a un lado sabiendo que había estado escuchando todo – no lo se- dijo con voz fría

-No lo sabes, pues te enseñare-

-Eh!-

Lo tomo del cuello aventándolo al suelo haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza. Ryoma sintió como aquella mano lo estaba dejando sin aire…

-Eso es lo que pasara- apretando más el agarre

-DETENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Aquel grito dejo que el silencio llegara en todo el lugar, Abath miro a Takeshi que apretaba su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, se detuvo un momento el tiempo antes de que el mayor soltara a Echizen; quien empezó a toser llevándose una mano al cuello, donde quedaron marcas de aquellas manos que lo habían torturado. Camino Nasaiko hasta Momoshiro quien miraba el suelo tratando de desvanecerse en el para siempre.

-Ya te decidiste- miro su pistola con curiosidad

-Yo…-

-Porque….eres…tan cruel….con el?- otra voz interrumpió

-ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE ME PREGUNTES LO MISMO CELESTE!!! CANSADO!!- le volvió a apuntar ante eso se altero Ryoma y Momoshiro –TU TAMBIEN YA ME CANSASTE!!!!!- apretó el gatillo

-NO!!!- grito el ojimiel mientras que la chica cerraba los ojos

-YA TENGO A QUIEN ELEGIR!!-

Nasaiko reacciono ante eso por un momento la tensión pareció calmarse, volteo a ver al ojivioleta que dejo caer pequeñas lagrimas. El mayor sonrió y dejo de apuntar agachándose a su altura

-Entonces dime a quien…- entrecerró los ojos

-Elijo a….Ryoma…..- murmuro

-Je, lo sabia- se empezó a reír e hizo una señal con la cabeza al hombre que sostenía al ojimiel

Echizen fue levantado con brusquedad, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Le quitaron las cadenas y lo empujaron hacia Abath y Momoshiro…caminando lentamente a pesar de los empujones que le daban. Por unos segundos el mundo se detuvo ante sus ojos, se sentía mal por no poder ayudar. Se sentía tan débil como nunca, ver a su amigo de aquella manera lo destrozaba y como si el cielo se apiadara de su sufrimiento, dejo que la suave lluvia cayera lentamente; sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, a pesar de haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo, nunca lloro, no dejo que ninguna lagrima cayera de su rostro ante aquel hombre que trataba fríamente para no verse vulnerable. Sin embargo eso cambio el día de hoy, en el momento que vio como llevaban a rastras a Takeshi. Lo Obligaban a sentarse y a mirar todo lo que hacían con él y Celeste.

"Por que….porque odias tanto a Momoshiro?" esa es la pregunta que se hacia desde hace tiempo, junto a su amiga.

No pudo mas ver el estado de su amigo…en ese momento sus pies reaccionaron y corrió, ante la sorpresa de Abath, abrazo a Takeshi y empezó a llorar como nunca…

-Momo….- sollozo desesperado

-Perdóname Ryoma, perdóname Celeste- musitaba correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo…era su única forma de disculparse con palabras llenas de dolor.

-Por que?- le pregunto el ojimiel a Nasaiko , que al ver las lagrimas del menor estaba completamente satisfecho

-Por que mas mi Ryoma…- así el hombre se retiro dejándolos bajo la lluvia pero antes se volteo hacia Takeshi –No lo olvides- el ojivioleta volteo a verlo con miedo- Velo con tus ojos, entiéndelo, porque en este mundo infiel, tu debes madurar primero que ellos, pues solo te dañaran, aquella confianza no existe y lo sabes, cuando seas libre como le harás para proteger a esa persona que tanto aprecias, si no puedes ni protegerte a ti mismo, lo sabes no Takeshi jajajaja…tu sabes bien de lo que hablo- sonrió prepotente –Feliz cumpleaños Momoshiro, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños- señalo a Echizen –Lastima que Celeste no tenga la misma suerte…-

Dio la vuelta, hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos…Momo se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba poco a poco...en cambio Ryoma se asusto al ver como reacciono su amigo, no entendía que quiso decir Nasaiko con aquellas palabras y lo peor de todo es que le daba felicitaciones como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo…

"Que le hiciste Abath?" abrazo con mas fuerza a su amigo…"Si tan solo me dijeras que sucedió cuando te separaron de mi a cada rato…Momo…" cerro los ojos dejando caer lagrimas silenciosas por todo el sufrimiento de ese día al mismo tiempo queriendo que la lluvia se llevara todo dolor….

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-NO!!!, TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERQUES!!!!!!!!!!-

Aquel grito saco de sus recuerdos al ojivioleta, volteo rápidamente a la dirección que aquella voz conocida tan bien para el…

Por otra parte Nanjiroh se había levantado de la cama en la que estaba, tratando de calmar al menor quien se había alejado hasta la pared buscando salida.

-Ryoma!- trato de tomar su hombro

-NO!!!- cerro los ojos

-Hijo!- hablo Rinko mientras Nakano estaba paralizada

-Ryoma….- se escucho una tercera voz

-Eh!?- al menor abrió los ojos buscando con la mirada aquella melodía

Sus ojos miel chocaron con los violetas de su amigo, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia su dirección.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí- susurro pero parecía que el menor lo escucho

-Momo….-

"_-Nunca lo olvides Ryoma, no estas solo…nos tienes a nosotros-"_

El ojimiel empujo a su padre y corrió hacia su mejor amigo, lo abrazo, tratando de refugiarse de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Fue correspondido, Takeshi fulmino con la mirada a todos los presentes…eso asusto a todos y mas a Danae quien jamás había visto eso ojos tan fríos y vacios.

Se podía sentir la tensión, el frio aire congelando corazones confundidos por todo lo que estaba pasando. Nadie dijo nada por que sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

En ese instante y lo que ninguna persona pensó, entro Oishi, dándose cuenta que entro en el momento menos preciso. Observo a todos en la habitación, viendo a Ryoma y Momo abrazados, Nanjiroh, Rinko y Nakano paralizados mientras que Danae tapaba su boca para no dejar que ningún sollozo saliera de sus labios.

-Que sucedió aquí?- pregunto confundido

Más solo recibió silencio y miradas. Pero en ese momento dirigió su vista a los su dos amigos, entonces ellos también lo hicieron.

Los tres se vieron…Oishi parecía querer saltar de alegría al ver que sus dos amigos estaban bien, que habían despertado y al fin los volvía a ver, no dormidos, si no consientes como le había dicho Nakano. En cambio Ryoma abrió grandemente los ojos al ver a Syuichiroh….por otro lado Momoshiro parpadeo varias veces como si no reconociera a la persona que tenia frente a el.

-Oi…Oishi-sempai….- tartamudeo el ojimiel

-Ryoma…- sonrió –Takeshi….- sintió que las lagrimas querían salir –Amigos…-

Se empezó acercar, pero de pronto una mano lo detuvo….

**Este amor me esta matando lentamente**

**Esta alma pierde las fuerzas**

**Ya no aguanta el dolor**

Volteo a ver quien era, se encontró con unos ojos color azules marinos, una cabellera rubia larga lisa amarrada en una cola de caballo mientras mechones de cabellos caían por su frente, tapando un poco su rostro de piel pálida. Vestía de una Bata blanca que cubría su vestido negro; en sus manos traía una libreta y colores; en sus muñecas pulseras y unos zapatos negros con tacón. De 38 años de edad.

-Tranquilo…es mejor que aun no te acerques- le susurro solo para que el escuchara, dio una señal con el rostro.

Oishi entendió, volteo una vez mas a ver sus amigos, se sorprendió al ver como Momoshiro lo veía de una manera tan indiferente; apretando más a su cuerpo a Ryoma como si lo protegiese de él. Echizen solo oculto el rostro en el pecho del mayor y cerro los ojos calmándose.

-Ahora me entiendes- contesto seria la mujer

-Si…- se entristeció al ver aquello

En ese instante se acerco Nanjiroh –Quien es usted?- pregunto

-Su nombre es Selenite- interrumpió otra voz

-Kyra…- murmuro el padre del ojimiel

El hombre sonrió pero muy poco, poniéndose al lado de Selenite. Vio a todos a su alrededor para después volver hablar con esa voz tan seria.

-Ella es la Psiquiatra que les quería presentar-

-Mucho gusto- inclino un poco el rostro en forma de respeto y saludo

Los demás solo asintieron, a excepción de los dos menores que por ningún motivo tenían las intenciones de separarse. Mas miraron a la mujer con extrañeza, la rubia se acerco a ellos, sonriendo amablemente. A dos pasos de los menores, ella extendió la libreta que traía hace poco, junto con algunos colores.

-Olviden todo lo que sienten ahora- dijo con voz serena –Dibujen y olviden aquel temor que los daña-

Ryoma se separo de su mejor amigo, tomo la libreta como si esta lo salvara de todo. Takeshi hizo lo mismo pero el tomo los colores, mirando a los ojos a Selenite.

-Pueden dibujar lo que ustedes quieran, nadie los molestara- movió su mano indicándole a todos los presentes que salieran de la habitación, ellos entendieron y haci lo hicieron –Ven, pueden estar tranquilos, los dejaremos, dibujen no lo olviden- giño el ojo con alegría para después salir con todos los demás.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, se miraron entre si.

-Me acompañas a dibujar- medio sonrió

-Si- los dos se fueron caminando hacia la cama….

"_-A mi me encanta dibujar y a ustedes?-"_

**Aire muéstrame ese camino**

**Dime porque lloras en silencio**

**Esas nubes tapan tu rostro**

**Tu corazón esta tan oscuro**

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Selenite, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, todos esperaban respuesta por otro lado Kyra solo estaba recargado en la pared blanca, esperando a que la rubia hablara.

-Como pueden darse cuenta, ellos están dañados psicológicamente- empezó hablar con tranquilidad –Lo que ahora hice fue solo tratar de que ellos no se sintieran incómodos y me tomaran un poco de confianza- abrió mostrado sus ojos azules marino

-Es el comienzo del tratamiento?- pregunto Rinko

-Si…estuve todo el tiempo observando desde que se altero Ryoma- movió con su mano derecha su cabello rubio

Entonces Oishi miro a un lado, recordando en el momento que llego; pregunto rápidamente por sus amigos y salió disparado hacia la habitación, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta que Selenite estaba mirando, pasando de largo por Kyra y ella, pues solo deseaba ver a sus amigos…..saber como estaban….

-Entonces usted sabe por que mi hijo no desea hablar?- dio con voz desesperada Danae

-Tal vez, aun no lo se…porque simplemente aun falta mucho y lo primero que esta en mi tratamiento es el de conocerlos, pero al verlos note algo muy interesante- pausa –Su confianza entre ellos y el querer protegerse el uno con el otro hace que toda comunicación a su alrededor sea rota…-

-Que quiere decir?- se acerco poco Nakano

-Que todo lo que eles rodea lo están relacionando con los recuerdos que vivieron…-

Eso sorprendió a todos, pero entonces un nuevo deseo surgió en los corazones de todos…

El deseo de volver a ver reír a sus hijos…

Oishi cerro los ojos "Desearía que estuvieras a mi lado Eiji…por que tu siempre me das fuerza en el momento que mas lo necesito" pensó aquello por que sabia que de ahora en adelante, un camino muy difícil iban a recorrer la familia por hacer que sus hijos volvieran a la normalidad incluyéndolo a él en todo…

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente después de haber salido de aquel cibercafé, de pronto sintió una brisa de aire fría, volteo a ver el cielo con sus hermosos ojos azules…

-Oishi- susurro preocupado

"_-Yo fui el culpable, sin tan solo hubiera dicho desde un principio que nos estaban siguiendo, nada de esto hubiera pasado- se escucharon fuertes sollozos"_

**Mi mejor amigo**

**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

**Hasta el final**

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

**No lo olvides amor**

**Porque al final ellos se callaron**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Continuara....**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO? *W***

**AL FIN EL NOMBRE REVELADO DE LA PERSONA QUE SIEMPRE RECUERDAN MOMO Y RYOMA**


	6. Ataques sicoticos

**OHAYO!**

Lamento la tardanza pero ahhh la escuela es un fastidio jejejejeje, aunque tambien tarde un monton puesto que me puse a investigar sobre los ataques sicoticos. Vaya que me sorprende todo lo que aprendi sobre esto. Espero que este cap me haya quedado bien. jejejeje

**Imet-san:**_** Lamento el hacerte sufrir, TT-TT, pero espero que este cap te encante, si no ahi me dices jejejeejeje, si hay un poquito mas de Golden pair, y muchas parejas mas entraran en este fic. Jejeje muchas grax por seguirme leyendo, me animas un monton ^w^. Bueno nos vemos**_

A DISFRUTAR DEL FIC!

**Aclaraciones:** Oishi es un pesonaje super mega importante en este fic, junto a Kyra y los detectives que estos son inventados por mi, la psiquiatra es igual de importante por muchas razones. Varias parejas se presentaran entre ellos la Golden pair y varias otras. ya luego les dire jejejeje

**Advertencia:** En este cap contiene violencia (mmm a mi parecer no es tanta violencia, mas bien sufrimiento, pero no lo se jajajaa)

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**_

Sin pensamientos

"Pensamientos presente"

"_Recuerdos pasados"_

**Flash back**

_Cap 6_

Aun recordaba aquellas palabras que ocultaban un secreto; sabía y entendía que algo extraño sucedía.

Todo comenzó desde el día que se lo encontró en la cafetería muy pensativo, pero el problema no era ese…si no que en estos tres días que había querido hablar con el, siempre lo llamaban o simplemente decía que no podía acompañarlo…hasta salía de clases por ir a atender esa extraña llamada que casi a cada rato lo tenia tan ocupado.

Por un momento se empezó a molestar demasiado, por que atraía mucho la atención de su mejor amigo y ya casi no estaba a su lado….celoso podría decir que era ese sentimiento que tenia en cada minuto que veía como se iba, apurado de llegar al lugar a donde lo "citaban" si es que así lo nombraría. Cerró los ojos con cansancio dando un suspiro, tenia tanto en mente y sentado en aquella banca del parque no lo ayudaba…

-Oishi, que es lo que sucede que no puedes decirme?- miro el suelo, mientras el aire movía su cabello rojo, recargando su rostro en sus manos.

Exactamente hace unos minutos que estaba con Syuichiroh, platicando un rato, por que habían decidido salir un rato, después de tanto tiempo ya casi no estar juntos, pero…paso lo mismo de estos cinco días…lo llamaron, decía que iba para allá y salía corriendo despidiéndose de Eiji rápidamente, dejándolo una vez mas solo.

Kikumaru cada vez que le preguntaba este le evadía rápidamente y ya le estaba cansando la actitud extraña de su mejor amigo….

-No lo entiendo, que puede ser tan importante para que te pongas de esa manera?- sabia que le ocultaba algo –Que escondes Oishi…- murmuro serio y a la vez triste, mostrando incógnitas en su rostro

-Eiji- se escucho una voz serena

El pelirrojo volteo encontrándose con la mirada tranquila de Fuji, que traía una bolsa de compras en la mano; medio sonrió para después dar un nuevo suspiro que dejo extrañado a Syūsuke. Camino un poco sentándose al lado del pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

-Que pasa Eiji?- pregunto preocupado al ver su semblante triste

-Fuji, algo extraño le esta sucediendo a Oishi- comento

-Como, se pelearon?-

-No, es que estos últimos cinco días, no mas bien desde hace ya una semana que anda raro- cerro los ojos

-Mmmm, dime que es lo que sucede?-

Haci Eiji le platico todo lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente con su mejor amigo, pues cada vez lo estaba viendo menos y eso lo tenia muy afligido. Fuji escucho todo atentamente, también completamente impresionado por la forma de actuar de Syuichiroh.

-Creo que a lo mejor tiene un problema familiar, no lo crees Eiji- le dijo para tranquilizarlo un poco

-Tu crees- lo miro con un brillo en los ojos

-Si, pero ya tranquilízate, que no creo que algo malo le este pasando a Oishi- mostro una sonrisa calmada

-Esta bien- alzo su mano hasta su pecho, sintiéndose un poco aliviado, dejando que el silencio invadiera un poco

-Oye, quería invitarte a una cena- hablo de pronto Fuji

-Eh! Y eso- parpadea varias veces

-Bueno es que nos vamos a reunir todos- sonrió

-En serio, eso es genial!- dijo emocionado

-Te espero en mi casa el viernes a las 8:00, vale- le dio una palmada en la espalda

-Claro ahí estaré, jejejeje-

Los dos ríen, desde hace mucho que ellos dos habían estado en contacto. Desde que se separaron cada quien por su lado, los únicos que se comunicaban casi siempre era Eiji y Fuji. En cambio Oishi como estaba en la misma preparatoria que Eiji, era lo mas cercano que tenia, aunque también estaba en contacto con lo demás, pero casi no tanto como Kikumaru y Syūsuke.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió el pelirrojo levantándose

-Ok, nos vemos- sonrió

Se despidieron tranquilamente los dos, mientras que Syūsuke solo lo miraba hasta que sus ojos azules lo perdieron de vista.

"Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto; Oishi al parecer en verdad traes algo entre manos para preocupar a Eiji de esta forma….lo descubriré, pero no se por que presiento que al descubrirlo, algo fuete estará por suceder…" pensó Fuji, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el aire para después levantarse e irse…por que solo dijo aquello para calmar a Kikumaru, quien en verdad se veía muy alterado.

Desastre era lo que podía ver Oishi ante sus ojos, jarros rotos, al igual que varias fotos, vidrios regados por toda la sala, gritos de preocupación y temor; en su vida, jamás había enfrentado algo como esto….en sus brazos tenia a Nakano que no paraba de llorar con desesperación al igual que Rinko, quien estaba en una esquina de la sala sollozando. Al frente de él se veía a Nanjiroh que trataba de no dañar a su hijo, puesto que el menor tenía un cuchillo en su mano puesto en su cuello.

-NO TE ACERQUES MAS!- Grito Ryoma –JURO QUE ME MATO SI DAS UN PASO MAS!-

-Ryoma, tranquilo- decía el mayor desesperado

-CALLATE!- miraba a todos con una furia impregnada en su rostro

-Oishi, por favor ayuda a mi primo- pidió Nakano aun llorando

-Yo…lo hare- dejo a Nakano en brazos de Rinko

"Como fue que llegamos a todo esto?" pensó poniéndose al lado de Nanjiroh "Justo como lo dijo Selenite, antes de que los dieron de alta" recordando todo lo que sucedió hace cinco días

_**FLASH BACK**_

Después de varias platicas con la psiquiatra sobre como empezar el tratamiento; Selenite comento que lo mejor era que Momoshiro y Ryoma volvieran a sus casas para que se sintieran en calidez y pudieran volver a confiar en su familia….todos aceptaron aquella propuesta, se les hizo estupenda, pues sentían a los menores muy alejados de ellos. Así concluyo el día; a la mañana siguiente todos volvieron, viendo el rostro serio de la rubia con una carpeta en la mano.

-Bien, hoy dan de alta a los menores, pero estoy comenzando a dudar sobre la propuesta que les hice- miro por la ventana el cuarto donde dormían pacíficamente Ryoma y Takeshi

-Por que dice eso?- dijo rápidamente Dánae

-Ayer en la noche cuando dormían, tome los dibujos que hicieron y lo que vi no me gusto para nada- movió un mechón de su cabello rubio con su mano

-Que sucede?- esta vez hablo Oishi, ya harto de tanto misterio, la mayor lo noto pero no dijo nada

-Ellos….hicieron algo, lo hable con Kyra y puede ser que….- se callo

-Asesinaron a una persona- se escucho una voz fría y a la vez seria

Todos abrieron los ojos ante semejante palabras que había dicho Kyra seriamente, acercándose al lado de Selenite.

-Pero que esta diciendo- casi grita Rinko

-Eso es imposible, ellos son tan solo unos chicos, como van asesinar a alguien- secundo Danae

-Esta bien que tengan problemas por todo lo que han pasado este año, pero matar a una persona es imposible- dijo Nakano –No lo creo- musito

El detective y la psiquiatra se miraron entre si….

-Entiendo como se sienten, pero yo como psiquiatra he visto muchos casos, aunque este es algo difícil de tratar por que son menores que apenas están en crecimiento- suspiro –Se que es complicado, pero si tanto quiere saber el porque mis palabras, miren lo que sus hijos dibujaron- enseño la carpeta, abriéndola sacando los dos dibujos hechos por lo menores

El rostro de cada uno mostro impresión combinado con terror; aquellos dibujos eran tan oscuros…todos mostraban lo mismo pero de diferente manera; el primero era una habitaron toda sombría, se veía sentada una persona en la cama, dando la espalda mientras que en la esquina se veía otra persona agarrando sus rodillas escondiendo su cara…en el suelo se vea alguien que estaba cubierto por una sabana alrededor pintado de rojo; pero lo que les dio mas susto fue que una mano tocaba el rostro de la persona en el suelo, sin embargo esta no se veía.

-Este es el dibujo que hizo Momoshiro, es algo que no me gusto para nada- guardo el primer dibujo, mostrando el segundo – Este lo hizo Ryoma-

Las miradas se volvieron a posar en la hoja; este dibujo se veía menos tétrico como si estuviera mas tranquilo….Se veía un parque en la noche, había dos personas abrazadas enseñando su mano hacia arriba, mientras que la tercera estaba en el suelo tocando algo rojo, sin dejar mostrar su rostro.

La confusión llego y Selenite veía cada expresión que ponían cada uno de los integrantes de la familia.

-No entiendo, porque dibujaron algo tan….horrible- hablo Danae

-Por que es lo primero que se les vino a la mente, al parecer no supieron que mas dibujar…- guardo los dibujos –Analicé lo que dibujaron, aparte de la persona que digo que asesinaron, hay otra que al parecer estuvo con ellos; en el primer dibujo es la de la mano, quien no se ve su cuerpo completo y en el segundo dibujo, es la que esta sentada en el suelo- hablo con serenidad

-Eso significa, que alguien estaba con ellos, encerrado en el mismo lugar- hablo Nanjiroh

-Exacto-

En ese momento un fuerte grito se escucho, asustando a todos los presentes; miraron por la ventanilla viendo a Ryoma sentado tapándose los oídos, gritando con fuerza. Los padres de este querían entrar pero fueron detenidos por la mano de Selenite, quien no dejaba de mirar las acciones del ojimiel.

Fue cuando todos vieron que Takeshi se levanto tranquilamente de la cama en la que dormía, se acerco al menor y lo abrazo. Hablaron un momento, que los demás no pudieron escuchar, para después los dos quedarse dormidos juntos.

La calma y el silencio llego con fuerza, pero la sorpresa no se quedaba atrás compitiendo con la preocupación y la tristeza.

-Escúchenme con atención- hablo la rubia –Ellos tendrán ataques como este, los recuerdos invadirán su mente y bloquearan la realidad…cuando eso pase hablen con ellos, traten de que no se descontrolen y denle el medicamento que les recomendare. Si el caso se pone peor lo mejor es que junten a los dos, por que como ven así se calman mas rápidamente- cerro los ojos –Mi tratamiento será de 2 a 6 de la tarde, lo hare por separado…esta bien- abre los ojos, los demás asienten -Recuerden tratarlos con calma y con calidez, si no ellos se empezaran a sentir muy incómodos-

Con aquello todos estuvieron de acuerdo…así en la tarde dieron de alta a los menores que regresaban a casa; sin saber todo lo que les esperara por delante.

En los primeros 4 días Ryoma tuvo 6 ataques y todos contra su padre, que cada vez que lo veía le recordaba a Abath, gritaba y se encerraba en la habitación casi todo el día. Otro tipo de ataque era cuando dormía y despertaba de una terrible pesadilla, llorando toda la noche; Rinko trataba de tranquilizarlo, le daba el medicamento recomendado pero el ojimiel solo quera ver a su mejor amigo, negándose a todo lo demás.

En cambio Momoshiro parecía que no existía en aquella casa; nunca hablaba, a penas si comía, cuando eran las nueve corría a su habitación y no dormía en toda la noche, dejando ver el cansancio en su rostro. Danae preocupada trato de hablar con el, pero este la ignoraba, mirando a ningún punto en especifico.

Oishi iba a ver a Ryoma todos los dias, pues Nakano le hablaba desesperada cuando veía a su primo temblando y gritando que lo dejaran; lloraba por que no sabía que hacer, pidiendo ayuda al pelinegro, ya que para ella todo esto era tanto que no soportaba ver a su primo de esa manera….y mas por que esta era la primera experiencia de su vida que sucedía algo así con un familiar suyo…Sin embargo al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilamente. Selenite fue a la casa de Echizen de 2 a 4, se comunicaba con el menor pero este solo musitaba, casi no respondía; luego le ponía hacer ejercicios de matemáticas. Los demás solo miraban el extraño tratamiento de la psiquiatra. Cuando termino esta se retiro pues tenia que ver a Takeshi, quien era el más difícil ya que no lo había hecho hablar en los cuatro días que tenia de tratamiento.

Todo iba a la perfección podría decirse, Nanjiroh pudo hablar muy poquito con su hijo aunque este siempre lo evitara, Rinko mas tranquila podía acariciarle el cabello al menor sin tener que verlo sufrir, por otro lado Nakano le sonreía, siempre dándole su espacio cuando el ojimiel quería.

Ryoma al ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, después de separarse de su madre quien lo mimaba con caricias, este se le cayo…Rinko se levanto del sillón cuando escucho aquel ruido, entrando a la cocina viendo como Ryoma temblaba de pies a cabeza…

-Lo siento, lo siento- repetía a cada rato –No….no….- decía sombreando la mirada

-Hijo…- se acerco la mayor

-Siempre me ordenas, siempre me dices que hacer, siempre estas mirándome- murmuraba fuertemente

Nanjiroh fue a ver que era lo que sucedía en la cocina, notando como Rinko volteaba a verlo confundido.

-Ryoma…- hablo el mayor

-Estoy harto de todo- volteo y vio a su padre a los ojos…la imagen de Abath sonriendo apareció frente a el…una vez mas….

"_-Eres hermoso….tus manos son tan delicadas, no deberías recoger ese jarro roto…lo pagaras con tu cuerpo si te preocupas por el dinero pequeño Ryoma…no me mires así…déjame verte mas, déjame tocarte mas….jajajajajajaj-"_

-Deja de mirarme, deja de mirarme- dio pasos para atrás chocando con las puertas donde se guardan los platos, mirando el fregadero, aun lado de estos había un cuchillo largo…-Deja de mirarme…- susurro ante la confusión de los dos mayores

"_-Tu piel es tan suave….no puedo dejar de verla….ya no lo aguanto mas, necesito volver a probarte….-"_

-DEJA DE MIRARME!- tomo el cuchillo, atacando a Nanjiroh; el grito de Rinko se escucho, Nakano bajo rápidamente de las escaleras viendo como el mayor trataba de quitarse de encima a Ryoma sin tener que lastimarlo.

Sollozos, gritos se escucharon por toda la casa, miradas asustadas y llenas de preocupación se sentían en todo el lugar. Nakano hablo rápidamente a Oishi, al ver que su tío no podría sostener mas al menor. Las fotos de la cómoda cayeron por el forcejeo del mayor y menor, al igual que jarros tirados por doquier. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente por la intranquilidad que tenían todos y la preocupación del no saber que hacer, para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Rápidamente el timbre de la puerta se escucho, abrió Rinko saliendo rápidamente del shock, viendo al ojiverde que entraba apurado. Syuichiroh observo como padre e hijo forcejeaban con un cuchillo en medio, no dudo un segundo mas fue corriendo hacia ellos; quito a Ryoma que estaba encima de Nanjiroh.

-Ryoma, amigo tranquilo- forcejeaba el menor por soltarse, sin escucharlo

Echizen le dio un codazo en el estomago a Oishi, Nakano fue rápidamente hacia el. Nanjiroh volvió su mirada a Ryoma, abrió grandemente los ojos al ver lo que estaba haciendo su hijo.

-Ryoma- se trato de acercarse

-Ni se te ocurra maldito, por que me desgarro la garganta- hablo con frialdad

Nakano lloro mas viendo como su primo se apuntaba con el afilado cuchillo en el cuello, se abrazo fuertemente al ojiverde.

-Ryoma, que haces?- hablo el padre del menor preocupado

-Tu siempre mirándome con lujuria, estoy cansado de tu mirada….si no puedo destrozarte para que dejes de mirarme, yo mismo me matare para dejar de observarte…- susurro con voz cansada

-Tranquilo Ryoma- dio un paso

-No te acerques- lo miro con odio

Solo se escucharon sollozos en la sala….Syuichiroh estaba impresionado por que jamás había visto a su amigo de esa manera y menos para tratar de quitarse la vida por algo que el aun no comprendía.

_**FIN DEL FLASC BACK**_

"Eiji…no sabes cuanto te necesito" respiro profundo, tratando de agarrar fuerzas…ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería en la debilidad.

-Ryoma…amigo…-hablo sereno –No tienes que hacer todo esto-

El peliverde volteo a verlo, respirando agitadamente.

-Se que estas asustado, pero aquí nadie te hará daño-

-Como lo sabes?- frunció el seño –Como sabes que no vendrá por mi y me mirara…co..mo….- empezó a temblar

-Ryoma…- se preocupo al ver lo pálido que se ponía

-No…- se tomo la cabeza con la mano suelta mirando fijamente Oishi

"_-Así que tu eres el nuevo juguete de Abath, vaya que te dejo muy lastimado para ser tu primera vez, no te reocupes yo te curare-"_

-No…- volvió a decir

"_-Ayúdenos por favor-_

_-Vengan conmigo, estarán a salvo…Abath jamás les volverá a ser daño-_

_-Muchas Gracias-_

_-No te preocupes Momoshiro, todo saldrá bien-"_

-Basta…- sollozo apretando más el cuchillo

"_-POR QUE ME TRAICIONASTE KEI!-_

_-Ryoma, ryoma…Abath es mi mejor amigo, aposto a ver si lograba que tu confiaras en mi y si ganaba me prometía una noche contigo, jajajaja…..y caíste que fue lo mejor…-_

_-No….no te acerques.....-_

_-Shh, Nasaiko tenia razón….logro destrozar tu fuerza….-_

_-Aléjate!....aléjate, aléjate….ALEJATE!-"_

-AAAAHHHHHH! –soltó el cuchillo –MOMOSHIRO AYUDAME!- grito

Oishi rápidamente se acerco al ojimiel que no dejaba de gritar, lo abrazo fuertemente sintiendo los temblores y el llanto potente de este. Rinko también corrió hacia su hijo empezando hablarle con cariño. Nuevamente el timbre de la puerta se escucho, Nakano abrió viendo a la Selenite entrar junto con Danae y Takeshi. Los sollozos se escucharon, el primero en reaccionar fue el ojivioleta que salio en dirección hacia Ryoma; poco después las tres mujeres fueron a ala sala.

Momoshiro se acerco, el ojiverde volteo viendo a su amigo…le sonrió tristemente, dejo de abrazar al peliverde y con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender a Rinko que los dejaran solos. Se levantaron, observaron como Momo abrazo a Ryoma quien no dejaba de murmurar y llorar desesperado.

-Ryoma…aquí estoy, ya vine- le dijo en murmuro para que el solo escuchara –Yo te protegeré, ya nada te pasara….ya no derrames mas lagrimas-

-Estaba ahí Kei….nos buscara, nos encontrara….nos va a matar por quitarle Nasaiko- sollozo –Tengo miedo, por que el sabe donde vivimos-

-Nunca nos encontrara- dijo serio –Por que el ya se evaporo desde hace mucho-

-Lo juras…- se sintió mas calmado

-Si, por que ella ya lo elimino- sonrió

Aquella platica parecía que la escucharon todos, puesto que la sorpresa era tanta que ninguna palabra se les venia a la boca. La psiquíatra se acerco a ellos, comenzando una plática sobre algunas frutas por que sabía que si presionaba sobre el tema, todo seria mas complicado y se saldría por completo de control. Ya bastante tenía con aquellos ataques que le daban al menor.

Cansancio se podía ver en el rostro de las familias, sentían que en lugar de ayudar lo empeoraban más. De los labios del ojiverde salieron suspiros de dolor, camino hacia la puerta de aquella casa de dos pisos en lo que todos estaban perdidos en sus mentes en busca de una solución…Salió dejando que el aire quitara ese estrés de debilidad que lo estaba hartando demasiado; saco su celular de su pantalón y marco un numero, esperando tan ansiosa llamada.

-Hola!- se escucho al otro lado

-Eiji….- respondió

-Oishi, que sucede?- dijo con voz preocupada al oírlo tan cansado como si estuviera enfermo

-Yo, quisiera pedirte perdón por dejarte solo en aquel parque-

-Oishi, no tienes que perder disculpas, para ti eso era importante….no tienes que sentirte culpable- sonrió melancólico

-No más importante que tu- susurro

-Eh! Como?-

-No sabes la falta que me haces, te necesito-

-Oishi, Que sucede?, sabes que siempre estoy a tu lado,….nunca nos hemos separado- comento extrañado –Desde hace días que andas muy raro, dime que es lo que te preocupa por favor?- rogo por que ya no sabia que mas hacer para que le dijera la verdad

-Eiji…..- "Te amo, mas estas palabras aun no están listas para salir de mis labios, tampoco para contar todo lo que esta pasando" –No es nada, jejejej solo quería escucharte, siento que nos estamos separando cada día-

-Tienes razón- con voz dolida –Sin embargo yo siempre extenderé mi mano para ti, aunque no quieras decirme que es lo que pasa…nunca te dejare solo-

-Gracias…..yo….perdón- "Por no decirte la verdad"

-Oishi…- se escucha un pequeño sollozo –No olvides que me debes un café-

-No lo he olvidado….- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

-Dime, por favor dime que es lo que pasa...por favor-

-Yo…..perdóname, lo siento- en ese instante colgó sin esperar una respuesta mas de su mas preciado ángel

"Hice una promesa que no pienso romper para nada….aunque me duela que por todo esto cada día nos veamos menos….mi ángel….mi Eiji…"

Miro el cielo una ultima vez antes de volver a entrar; no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco podía romper una promesa…todo era demasiado para el, dio unos pasos cuando escucho una conversación por lo que mejor no se movió.

-Durante esta semana los he analizado, pero temo que a lo mejor hay que tener que internarlos en el hopital psiquiátrico donde trabajo- hablo seria la rubia

-Pero que dice!, encerrarlos otra vez, no lo acepto, se que ellos lo superaran- dijo Danae

-Se que es difícil, pero ellos tienen Psicosis- todos abrieron los ojos –Es lo que les decía anteriormente, ellos pierden el contacto con la realidad. Pero estos ataques se dividen en vario tipos. Ryoma por ejemplo esta teniendo ataques agresivos como lo que paso hace poco, lo que hizo fue protegerse tratando de eliminar la persona que lo daño, ya que no sabe cual es la realdad- las palabras no salían solo escuchaban atentamente la explicación de la psiquíatra –Por otro lado el que me preocupa mucho es Momoshiro, no dice nada, he hecho todo para que una palabra salga de su boca mas no lo he logrado, no se que piensa no tan fácil como Ryoma y eso es lo que mas temo-

-Que tiene mi hijo?- con voz temerosa hablo la madre de Takeshi

-El tiene ataques pasivos, es muy frio, estos ataques son los que mas peligrosos por que no se en que momento pueda llegar a descontrolarse, piensan mucho en sus estrategias….puede llegar a matar si es necesario-

Dánae cayó al suelo de rodillas, lloraba….Nakano la abrazo, dejando que su angustia saliera a aire. Shuychiroh que había estado escuchando todo, solo pudo ver hacia la sala de la casa donde dormían en el sofá tranquilamente Momo y Ryoma.

-Es peligroso lo que esta sucediendo y el tratamiento puede durar años si es posible pero….no todo esta perdido, he notado que ellos al estar juntos se sienten mas cómodos y logran estabilizarse pero una vez separados no pueden mantener el control. Es por eso que he propuesto que uno de los dos por semana se queden en la casa de cada uno turnándose. Les daré el tratamiento juntos, creo que es lo mejor…por que como ahora estamos no he avanzado casi nada y es muy difícil lograr saber que es lo que sienten y piensan- los demás asintieron –Bien entonces que así sea- así se alzo la pequeña sesión de platica que tenían todos

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron con pesadez, respirando al compas del silencio, pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y se encontró con la sonrisa de Nakano; como respuesta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quieres quedarte a cenar?- pregunto la joven

-Si, no hay problema-

Los dos se fueron caminando hacia donde estaban los demás, olvidándose por el momento de los problemas que había y que los debilitaba cada día.

"Eiji, espero poder ser mas fuerte..Para así algún día decirte la verdad…para así una mañana te diga cuanto te amo, sin tener temor aun rechazo tuyo….tal vez a lo mejor ser correspondido y sonreírte solo a ti….por que soy tan débil ante ti…."

Tosía de dolor, escupía sangre mientras caí un hilo carmesin por la comisura de sus labios, miraba con rencor y odio a la mujer que tenia enfrente de el.

-Mal…cof…maldita- dijo con voz rasposa

-Así que esas son tus ultimas palabras,,,, esperaba mas- su cabello castaño se movió por el aire pronunciando su inglés finamente –Pero espero que disfrutes del infierno….así como yo lo disfrute demasiado- alzo su mano que traía una magnum –Por que al final yo fui tu peor pesadilla Kei….- murmuro la joven apretando el gatillo acabando con la persona que tenía enfrente de ella

Su pantalón de mezclilla y su blusa verde oscuro se mancharon de sangre, su piel bronceada resaltaba con la luz de la luna de aquella madrugada. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de ver a la persona fallecida enfrente.

-Con esto todo el clan Ares ha terminado…..- susurro antes de tomar el cadáver, haciendo fuerza para levantarlo y aventarlo por el puente en el que lo había asesinado escuchando el sonido del agua. Miro por el barandal de ese lago tirando también el arma después de limpiarla con alcohol.

-Se los dije….toda aquella tristeza y dolor la estaban convirtiendo en fuerza….al final como lo predije los destruyeron con su propias manos…Sayonara Kei….- con aquellas palaras se retiro del lugar.

"_-Se arrepentirán de todo-_

_-No lo creo jajajaja-_

_-Ya lo veras, lo veré con mis propios ojos su muerte!-_

_-No creo que eso pase Celeste, por que tú ya no abrirás los ojos más-_

_-Eso lo veremos, viviré….lo se….lo se….-"_

-Al final gane…Abath….- sonrió, sintiendose por primera vez libre de todo sufrimiento, comenzando a tararear una canción que ella compuso hace mucho

**Duerman con tranquilidad mis pequeños**

**Olviden todo.**

**Yo estaré aquí a su lado,**

**Ya no deben temer más…**

**Borren de sus recuerdos esa sonrisa**

**Que mucho daño causo,**

**Piensen en el mañana**

**Que tienen por delante.**

**Dejen de llorar en esta oscuridad,**

**Saben que no están solos**

**No olviden esa felicidad.**

**Que ese miedo ya no exista…**

**Yo los protegeré**

**De todo este terror**

**Mis queridos ángeles….**

**Ya no lloren……**

***-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-CONTINUARA....**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO? *W***

**Bueno como sabran de ahora en adelante todos los del Seigaku saldran al fin con sus parejas claro jajaja La golden pair tambien. **

**Habra mucho romance, jojojojojojojojojo xDD  
**

**La cancion cambio, decidi poner el nuevo ending como se dice, ya que en los siguientes cap, se contara toda la historia**

**Aun no olvido a mis detectives xDDD**

**y por cierto hay nuevo personaje Kei, el medico jajajaja**

**Ya les di muchos spoiler jajajaja nos vemos ja ne**

**Adivinen: Que creen que suceda en el sig cap?  
**


End file.
